Clockwork Flowers
by dancesonmoonlight
Summary: A Strange Magic steampunk AU. Also my very first fan fiction.
1. Prologue

Marianne couldn't be more excited for this day. She spun in a little circle in front of her mirror and admired how she looked in her mother's wedding gown as it billowed in the air and gently fell back over her legs. Long, white gloves ran up her arms, and her veil teased over her bare shoulder. Three mechanical birds flew around her head as they adorned white roses among her hair, keeping her long brown locks up and from falling.

"Marianne?" she heard her sister call from outside the room. "Are you finished?"

"Come on in!" Marianne sang. The birds took to their perch as a thin blonde girl came in, gasping with delight.

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn squealed, "Look at you!"

"Does it look good?" Marianne asked. She felt beautiful, but it didn't hurt getting a second opinion.

"Um, have you looked in the mirror? You look gorgeous! Roland's going to be swept off his feet when he sees you!" Marianne beamed, then took a moment to admire her sister's attire: a light pink dress and matching hat over her short, wild hair. Marianne was jealous; she wanted to have her hair cut short for a while now, but both her father and her fiancé disagreed, saying it didn't bear well on a child of the Fay family. Her father barely let Dawn get away with it. Reluctantly, Marianne kept her hair long. Maybe after today Roland will change his mind. Dawn's voice brought Marianne back to reality. "Oh, I'm so jealous! I can't wait for my wedding!"

"Dawn, you're only sixteen!"

"Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll meet that special guy sooner than you think."

"You said that about the last several events we attended."

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

"As difficult as this is for you," Marianne chuckled, "I wouldn't rush it."

"No fun, Marianne," Dawn pouted, causing the sisters to burst into giggles. A low chuckle joined the two.

"Are you two behaving?" The sisters heard the voice of their father as he walked in. His grey beard was neatly trimmed and his black suit fit snuggly over his large belly. His hands intertwined. "Marianne," he said, awe-struck, "oh, you look so beautiful." Marianne smiled, giving her father a tight hug. "Now," he said, hands on her shoulders, "I have a gift for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to Marianne. Marianne's eyes went wide as she opened the box. Inside was a small ring, adorned with a sparking pink diamond. She hastily shut the box.

"A primrose diamond?! Dad, these are banned!" Primrose diamonds were the ultimate sign of love, given to women by their intended as engagement rings. However, ever since the Plum family's mining business was bought out by the Fay's rivals, the King family, sale of these rare, beautiful gems had been completely banned. No one seemed to know why.

"It was your mother's," her father stated, "I gave this to her when I proposed. It doesn't seen right you don't get your own, damn those Kings. She would want you to have this." Despite its infamous nature, Marianne held the box close, and she and Dawn squealed together.

"I'm going to find Roland so he can give this to me right and proper!" Marianne exclaimed as she ran past her father and out the room. Dawn called out to her,

"Marianne, wait! It's bad luck if he sees you!"

Marianne found her way outside of the mansion. She took a moment to take in the view of the sky. Several air ships gently sailed through the air, gliding past high spires and glittering towers. The old clock tower dwarfed every structure; it's rustic ticking echoing out through the sky. Most of this is the result of Dark Forest industries, owned by the King family. Marianne never understood her family's rivalry with the Kings. The Fay family owned many floral and agricultural businesses, and Marianne always saw opportunity in the two families becoming one industry. Just imagine, flying gardens, machine workers, safer transportation; oh, how much easier it would be if they worked together! But that was for another day. Right now, she needed to find her fiancé! She ran out toward where the ceremony would be held, right in front of her family's rose garden maze. There she saw a short, dark skinned, young man nicknamed Sunny tending to the seating. Sunny was Dawn's best friend and worked for the family. She ran up to him, his eyes lighting up when he saw her.

"Marianne? Wow, I barely recognized you! You look amazing! Not that you don't normally, but, well, you know what I mean!" Marianne laughed.

"Thank you, Sunny, but I need to find Roland. Have you seen him?"

"I think I saw him in the rose maze, but isn't bad luck if he sees you before the wedding?"

She grinned, tightly clutching the ring box, "This will be worth it!" as she entered the rose maze. Marianne knew this maze by heart after traversing if often as a child. She couldn't wait to see the look on Roland's face when she presented the diamond. Even now she dreamily sighed over her fiancé; he had luscious, blonde hair and bright green eyes. Then she heard him laugh. By God, did she love his laugh. She was close and was ready to call out his name, until she heard another laugh. A woman's laugh. This stopped Marianne in her tracks. The voices were coming from the other side of the maze wall she was at. As quietly as she could, she pushed her hand through the bush to see Roland and a woman she didn't know giggling and hugging each other tightly. The woman blushed as Roland went to kiss her cheek.

"Roland!" the woman exclaimed, "aren't you getting married today?"

"Not married yet, darlin'. I still got time for you," Roland laughed, pulling the woman closer, this time for a kiss on the lips. Marianne felt her heart sink into her stomach. He was cheating on her. _On their wedding day._ Tears began to well into her eyes as she ran back out through the maze. When she finally exited the maze, her face was streaming with tears. Sunny saw Marianne, and a look of worry spread across his face.

"Marianne? What happened?" he asked. Marianne began to bawl, throwing and arm over her eyes as she ran. Sunny called out for her, but she was too distraught to care. She ran to her room as fast as her feet could take her, throwing herself on her bed. She just laid there and cried. She felt pathetic, unloved, and furious. The three mechanical birds came over to her, gently chirping as one handed her a handkerchief. She sniffed hard as she took it and blew her nose. She looked solemnly around her room when she spotted her fencing sword. She walked over to it and picked it up. She had been fencing her entire life, but was advised by Roland to give it up as it wasn't 'lady-like'. Her face hardened as she took stance, giving the sword a few swings. She was a little out of practice, but she was going to remedy that very soon. A new resolve bloomed in her, a new determination. She sat down, taking out all of the roses and the veil, letting her hair fall free. She pulled a pair of scissors out of her dresser, and gathered her hair in her hand. She wasn't going to let a man dictate how she's going to be ever again. The first fistful of hair fell to the floor.


	2. Old Pains New Flames

The Fay mansion was bustling with activity as preparations for the annual Charity Ball went underway. Floors were being polished, stair cases dusted, menus prepared, and music orchestrated. Everyone was filled with excitement, except for Marianne. She was not looking forward to this evening. For the past three months, Marianne's father had been trying to match Marianne with a new suitor, often introducing them at some event they were either hosting or attending. And every suitor she encountered she either turned down flat or scared away. She had no patience for courting, rather spending her time studying business practices or practicing her fencing; things she actually enjoyed. Marianne was fiercely determined to keep her independence, and her heart, unscathed. Right now she was practicing her footwork, her short, brown hair flying in every direction as she danced about the training room. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she began her lunges. She had nearly clocked her father in the chin as he entered the room. Her father jumped back to avoid his daughter's fist.

"Oh! Dad! Sorry about that," Marianne said between breaths. Her father sighed. Marianne grabbed a towel and began wiping her forehead. "Do you need something?" she asked.

"Marianne, I need your help setting up for the ball tonight." Her father said firmly.

"Okay," Marianne replied, "but I'm still not going."

"Marianne…"

"Dad, I'm not interested in going, or any more suitors you have lined up for me."

"It's been three months, Marianne. Don't you think it's time you moved on and found someone new?"

"I don't _need_ someone, Dad, I'm fine on my own."

"That's exactly what I _don't_ want for you," her father said sadly. Marianne was quiet for a minute. Her father missed her mother dearly every day after her death. They all did. But Marianne was strong in her resolve.

"I know you mean well, Dad," she said, taking his hand, "and if I ever meet someone I'm interested in, you'll be the first person to know. But right now, that's not going to happen."

"Then at least go to help me keep Dawn from accepting anymore random marriage requests," he said exasperatedly, "I've written one too many apology letters to let this continue."

"Rrgh. Fine…" Marianne sighed. Her father smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, my dear. Now go change; Sunny's waiting for you downstairs."

Marianne nearly slid off the stairs as she went down to meet up with Sunny. Nobody had bothered to tell her they had just been recently polished. Sunny caught her before she crashed.

"Thanks for the head's up," Marianne growled. Sunny laughed.

"Sorry, just found out myself," he said, rubbing his lower back.

"So, what needs the Marianne touch?"

"Over here," Sunny gestured, leading Marianne to a ladder, "We need help hoisting up the silk streamers."

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Sunny handed Marianne a rope as he began to ascend the ladder.

"Pull as hard as you can,"

"I can do that," she said confidently as she tightened her grip on the rope. Sunny climbed to the top, draping the silk cloth over a hook in the ceiling. He signaled Marianne to pull. She did, and the silk began to lace through the hook and shorten. It was going well, until she saw a hand grab the rope she was holding.

"Need some help there, lil' lady?" Marianne nearly jumped to see Roland standing beside her, grinning as he took the rope from her hands.

"Roland! What do you think you're doing here?!" Marianne shouted, yanking the rope back.

"Marianne, pull!" Sunny called out. Marianne continued pulling the rope as Roland dropped onto one knee.

"I've come for you, of course!"

"Not the wisest course of action…"

"Marianne, light of my life, I have seen the error of my ways," Roland said, hands clenched over his heart, "I have tainted both my honor and our love through my actions and have humbly come to ask for your forgiveness," he held is hand out toward her, "and a second chance."

"How long did you rehearse that in the mirror?" Marianne scoffed as she pulled even harder.

"Buttercup, please, I can change!"

"Absolutely not!" Marianne roared, pulling the rope so hard it nearly knocked into Sunny.

"Marianne, you can let go now," Sunny said. Marianne threw the rope down and pointed a finger at Roland.

"You cheated on me. On our wedding day! How am I supposed to trust you after something like that, much less forgive you?"

"Give me a chance and you may find it easier than you think," Roland smirked, twirling a lock of hair over his forehead.

"Oh, I'll give you a chance," Marianne cracked her knuckles, "to get out before this gets ugly!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, now's not the time," Roland said, his hands up as he backed away from Marianne, "but I'm not giving up that easily!"

"OUT. NOW." Without another word, Roland turned in his heel and left the foyer. Marianne grunted in disgust as Sunny came down from the ladder. "I can't believe him, the nerve to waltz in here and think I'll just fly into his arms and forgive all? Pfft! I swear if he shows his face around here again…" Sunny gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Ugh! I need to stab something," Marianne grumbled as she stomped off. Dawn came over with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Oh no, what happened now?" Dawn asked. Sunny explained what happened. Dawn's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing Roland left when he did or I don't know if he's still have an intact nose."

"That is so like her," Dawn groaned, "always threatening guys if they so much as breathe near her. Or me for that matter! What is she so worried about?"

"Well, she is your older sister,"

"Unfortunately,"

"One day she'll accept that you can take care of yourself,"

"Hopefully sooner than later. So," Dawn looked coyly at Sunny, "what's your plan for this ball?"

"I have it set up so that when you three come down the staircase, the big spotlight will turn so it'll shine on you," Sunny replied.

"Oh, I'm going to sparkle in my new dress!" She hugged Sunny, "This is going to be magical!" Sunny grinned goofily as he hugged Dawn back. "Oh! I had better make sure everything is set for tonight. It has got to be perfect! I know I'll meet someone special tonight!" As Dawn practically skipped away, Sunny called out to her.

"Hey, uh, Dawn?" Dawn stopped and turned toward him, "Would you save a dance for me?"

"Aww, how could I not save a dance for my best friend? Consider it saved!" Dawn left and Sunny waved at her, sighing dreamily.

"Well, looks like someone's gotta crush!" Sunny yelped as he saw Roland leaning over him, grinning widely. Sunny began motioning Roland out the door.

"Okay, you're really pushing your luck, mister!" Sunny exclaimed once they were outside. "What are you doing back here?"

"Sounds like you aren't having too much luck wooing the girl," Roland remarked, a smirk on his face, "after all you're 'the best friend', nothing says rejection quite like that."

"You...you think?"

"Trust me, I've seen it a million times. But luckily, you have me to help."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, why are you suddenly interested in helping me? I shouldn't even be talking to you!"

"Because I can see we both want the same thing," Roland replied, putting his arm around Sunny's shoulder, "and we men have to stick together. Help each other. And I have a plan to do exactly that." Roland put his thumb and his pinkie in his mouth and blew, making a loud whistling sound. Three bronze mechanical knights came into view, bowing toward Roland.

"Where were these guys when Marianne threatened to beat you up?" Sunny asked. Roland cleared his throat in response, turning back to Sunny.

"You know about the primrose diamonds, yes?" he asked. Sunny nodded slowly in reply. "Well, rumor has it that the last pieces of jewelry embedded with primrose diamonds are locked away in an underground vault deep beneath the city. No one but Benjamin 'Bog' King himself knows where it is."

"Okay..."

"Well, that's not entirely true. There is one other person who knows how to get to the vault; Dolce Plum herself. And I know where to find her."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Can you imagine the reaction from your precious Dawn once you hand her a tiara covered in shimmering primrose diamonds? How could she resist you then? What I need, my good man, is for you to break into that vault."

"WHAT?! Are you trying to get me thrown in prison? And why can't you do this yourself?"

"Look at me, kid," Roland did a small spin, "Do I look like the kind of guy that could go about unnoticed?"

"I...suppose not…"

"No one will think twice about a...worker such as yourself and one mech. You'll be in and out before you know it."

"I don't know…" Roland turned Sunny toward the window, pointing out Dawn, who was chatting with the conductor of tonight's band.

"Look at her. You love her, right?"

"W-well I-"

"Right?"

"Yes, I love her!"

"And isn't she worth more than all the primrose diamonds in the world?"

"To me she is…" Roland put his hands on Sunny's shoulders, facing him.

"Then prove it." Sunny looked down for a minute, then looked back up a Roland and nodded in agreement.


	3. Dolce Plum

Sunny could not believe he was doing this. Well, more like he could not believe he willingly agreed to do this. As he waited for the airship to land, he looked over at the knight that Roland sent with him. Sunny had to pretend this knight was his support mech, to help with what ever work he had to do. It made him uncomfortable, though; it had no eyes, just a helmet with thin slit in it, and Sunny constantly felt its presence, like it was hovering over him. Sunny shuddered just looking at the thing. A voice rang over a speaker announcing the airship would be landing soon, and Sunny sighed in relief. The trip only took twenty minutes, but for Sunny it felt like an eternity. As the airship docked, Sunny signaled the knight to follow him as he jumped onto the floating platform. They headed down the stairs out of the station, and Sunny took a moment to take in the sights. He had never been to this part of the city, and the difference was striking. Heavy clinks rang out from the constantly moving gears and springs in each towering building, all glistening with a bronze-like sheen. People and mechs alike bustled about, and farther north was the old clock tower, looming overhead like a watchful guardian. Airships big and small filled the sky, and everywhere Sunny noticed small spider-like mechs crawling all over. But Sunny didn't have time to awe as the knight began to motion Sunny to come along. It walked off, and Sunny had to run to catch up to it, trying his best to cut through the heavy crowds. The knight led him to an enclosed section of the city, right below the old clock tower. The buildings here were older, their sheen long faded and bits of rust covered parts of the slow moving mechanisms. The air smelled of smoke and copper. Sunny felt unnerved, staying close to the knight, making sure he didn't get lost in this maze of a place. The place they ended up was a tiny little shop at the base of the clock tower named 'Sugar Plum Jewelry'. It had definitely seen better days. Sunny and the knight entered, and saw a white-haired woman in dusty overalls crouched over a work table, wearing an impressive set of magnifying goggles and lightly tapping away at a small rock. As they entered, a small bell jingled, and the woman turned around in a flash.

"Welcome!" her nasally voice rang out. She took off her goggles, marks on her face from wearing them. She hastily continued, "This is Sugar Plum Jewelry where we sell it all: rings, earrings, necklaces, whatever! We'll also take any gems or jewelry you got and spiff it up till it looks like it was made yesterday! So," she leaned over the counter, "what can I do for you today?" Sunny took a minute to process what happened before speaking.

"Are you Dolce Plum?"

"The one and only!"

"That's great! Look, I need to talk to you about-"

"Up-up-up!" she interrupted, "Business only, buster; no jewelry, no service." Sunny was about to protest when the knight stepped forward, handing Plum an impressive set of emerald earrings. She oohed, snatching them up quickly before looking them over with a large magnifying glass. She placed them down and faced back to Sunny.

"These'll do. Now, what are you really here for?" Sunny moved closer to Plum, bringing his voice down to a whisper.

"I need to talk to you about...the vault," Plum gasped loudly in response, nearly crashing into her worktable.

"Out." She pointed to the door.

"But-"

"OUT!"

"Please, I need your help!" Plum stood firmly, still pointing at the door, eyes closed. Sunny didn't move. Plum opened one of her eyes, and when she saw that Sunny was still there, she let her arm drop and groaned. She went over to the door, did a quick look around. Her head lifted for a moment, then she turned back to Sunny with an unusually cheery disposition.

"Yes, sir, you'll barely recognize those earrings when I'm done with them!" she said with a smile. She hurried back to the counter, taking up the earrings, asking Sunny if he wanted anything else cleaned. Sunny was confused for a moment, until he heard a winding sound and a clink of metal coming from outside the shop. He looked briefly, seeing it was one of the spider-like machines he had seen before. It stopped right in front of the entrance, looking in. Sunny froze, then turned back to Plum, forcing a laugh.

"That's grand!" Sunny said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, "But I'd like to see what other things you have in stock. Get something special for the girl, you know?"

"Of course! Come on back and I'll show you what we got!" Plum gestured Sunny to follow her through a curtain leading to a back room. As Sunny followed her, he heard the clinking of the spider machine start up again, and slowly get quieter as it got farther away. Finally it was gone. Plum sighed in relief, then turned to Sunny. "Bog is always watching," she said firmly, "It's not safe to go talking about this kind of stuff willy-nilly! Now," she crossed her arms, "why are you interested in the vault?"

"I need to get in it," Sunny replied. Plum let out a laugh.

"You think I haven't tried? He keeps it locked tight. I've already tried three times! Although," she tapped her cheek, "I haven't had help with it before...Tell me what you want first."

"Want?"

"From the vault, silly."

"I'm looking for something made with primrose diamonds."

"Well," Plum chuckled, "you're certainly looking in the right place."

"What about you?" Sunny asked.

"Me? The deed to my mines, or course! Oh, ever since Bog bought up the deed I've had to make ends meet working this shabby jewelry store, and let me tell you the location leaves much to be desired!"

"I've noticed…"

"Tell you what, I'll help you get to the vault IF you help me get the deed to my business back." Plum put out her hand. Sunny was silent for a moment, then took her hand and gave it a firm shake. Plum smiled. "Now, let me close up shop and I'll show you where we can get in." She went to leave to the front room, but stopped and turned to Sunny. "Oh, and I hope those shoes aren't special to you." Sunny looked down at his shoes, then back at Plum.

"Why?"


	4. Breaking and Entering

Plum grunted as she hoisted a heavy metal door embedded in the ground. Sunny gagged as the smell from the sewer entrance hit him.

"No one said this was going to be a pretty job," Plum replied before jumping down. Sunny took a deep breath of fresh air before following her, signaling the knight to come down as well. Sunny landed with a thud, and looked up at the sky through the entrance before the knight closed the door as it came down.

"So, how are we going to get out?" he asked as Plum pulled a small lantern out of the bag she brought and began winding it up.

"There's another way out a little farther south," she replied as the lantern began to shine, "But worry about that after we deal with the vault." She shined the lantern on the sewer wall, humming as she looked for something. "A-ha! There you are!" she exclaimed before placing the lantern on the ground and began pushing against the wall. To Sunny's amazement, a section of the wall began to move, going inward as Plum pushed. Once it was a certain distance in, Plum reached for the side of the section of the wall and pulled, revealing a secret entrance. Sunny opened his mouth to say something, but Plum answered him before he could ask.

"When you've worked with rocks as long as I have, you tend to notice...oddities." She grinned, then picked up the lantern and went through the entrance. Sunny looked through the entrance, and nearly jumped back to see a seemingly endless drop-off, it's engulfing darkness interrupted by a continuous maze of pipes. He looked around for Plum, and saw her carefully scaling the pipes. She turned around, gesturing Sunny to follow, and he stared at her in disbelief. He looked down once more, to his regret, then took a deep breath and began to follow Plum. Sunny watched his footing carefully, grasping onto each pipe as tightly as he could. As he and Plum slowly scaled the pipes, they heard the clang of metal on metal, shocked to see the knight mech leap from pipe to pipe effortlessly.

"Is it always this impatient?" Plum asked.

"Uh...maybe?"

"You don't know?"

"Well, it's not mine. A...friend, I guess, let me borrow it."

"Oh? And why would your friend do that?"

"Well, he's the one who told me where to find you," Sunny replied, grunting as he pulled himself up to the next pipe. "He's looking for a primrose diamond as well,"

"It seems they're in high demand lately," Plum looked down and could see Sunny starting to struggle. "Don't worry," Plum reassured, "we're almost there." Good; Sunny wasn't sure how much more his fingers could take. Plum hoisted herself on a small platform, grabbing Sunny's hand as he reached out and pulled him up. The knight was silently waiting for the two. Up ahead was a long tunnel dimly lit by electric lights. It glowed an eerie green. Plum took the lead while Sunny and the knight followed.

"So," Sunny started to ask, "how did you even find this place?"

"I had to study the underground structure of the city so that my miners didn't do any unintentional damage. Something Bog didn't consider when he took my business away…" she grumbled. "So it's only fair I use my knowledge to get back what is rightfully mine."

"And when we get there, how are we going to get in?"

"I'm so glad you asked!" Plum reached into her bag and pulled out a small cylinder.

"And that is…?"

"You'll see when we get there!" Plum sang. Sunny made a face. She sure liked her surprises. After what felt like hours, they came up on what appeared to be a dead end.

"Did we go the right way?" Sunny asked, a little worried that they had done all that walking and climbing for nothing. Plum grinned, and she pulled out a pair of hammers, handing one to Sunny. She went over to the wall, and began pulling back on the bricks, revealing a very small section of the wall had already been broken off. Behind the brick wall a glimmer of metal shone through. She began to hammer at the wall, pulling off bricks as they loosened.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get hammering, mister!"

"Oh, great…" Sunny sighed.

In the King estate, a tall, lean man was standing in front of a mirror, adjusting the kerchief around his neck. He slicked his black hair back, but a few ends stood up regardless. He grumbled. He wished he didn't inherit that particular trait from this mother. He studied his face in the mirror. He hated his face. His nose was too long, his jaw too sharp, his pronounced cheekbones were scratched with scars, and his left canine was a snaggletooth, giving him a fierce looking snarl. The only thing he liked himself was his eyes; piercing ice blue irises filled soft, creased eyes, defiant and bright. He took a pair of scissors and began to trim a few stray hairs off the patch of beard he had on the end of his strong chin. As he snipped, a pair of small, odd-looking mechs came into the room. One had a protruding jaw brokenly lined with square teeth, and one of its eyes was wiggling around on a thin stick of metal. The second one was rounder, a large belly filled with fire leading to a Bunsen burner on the top of its head. The round one was the first to speak.

"Sir," it said in a low, scratchy voice, "news from the spiders."

"Is it important, Stuff?" the tall man asked, a hint of Scottish in his accent.

"You tell him, Thang," Stuff said to the other mech.

"O-okay...They've reported strange sounds coming from the vault. Not in it, but from outside of it."

"Rats most likely," the man said, straightening his emerald green suit, "remind me to adjust the spiders so that they don't react to every little thing." The square one was about to say something when a short, older woman came in dressed in a lavender coat and skirt. Her coarse, brown hair was poorly pinned up, many a frizzy finding its way out of the bun. She smiled, revealing that some of her teeth were missing.

"Oh, look at my precious boy!" the woman said in a hoarse voice, reaching up to take the tall man's face into her hands, "You look so handsome! Oh, you're definitely going to dazzle the ladies at the Charity Ball tonight!"

"Mother, please!" the man protested, standing straight, causing his mother's hands to release his face, "This is just a formality, not a dating event! If it were up to me I wouldn't even be going to the Fay's ball, but business dictates otherwise. I go, I smile, I small talk, I leave, that's it!" The woman put her hands on her hips.

"Well, that's just not acceptable! You're long overdue to start up your love life again and so help me I will not let you live the rest of your life alone!"

"Um, Griselda?" Thang interrupted the woman, "May I continue?"

"Sure, go ahead,"

"Sir, the sounds being heard from outside the vault isn't rats," Thang said.

"Well, then what is it?" asked the man.

"It sounds like...hammering,"

"Come on, Sunny, put your back into it! Oh, this is so much easier with help!" Plum exclaimed, yanking more bricks away. Sunny did his best to hammer away at the bricks, sweat soaking his hair. The knight pushed the bricks out of the way, making room for Sunny to reach the bricks. "Stop!" Plum yelled out, much to the relief of an exhausted Sunny. "That's plenty of space." Plum put her hammer away and wiped her brow before pulling out the cylinder from before.

"Now will you tell me what that's for?" Sunny asked. Plum reached around the open section of bricks, the cylinder clanging against the metal that was now very visible behind the wall.

"Take your friend and run straight back to the entrance of the tunnel." Plum instructed.

"Run?"

"Run!" Sunny ran, motioning the knight to follow. Plum waited a moment for Sunny to get a certain distance, and then she pulled the cylinder open. She herself ran as fast as she could after them. For a moment, Sunny wasn't sure what they were running from. Then he heard, and briefly felt, the explosion. The three were knocked off their feet, as Sunny and Plum's ears rung. They looked back after the smoke cleared and saw a gaping hole where the brick wall once was. "It worked…" Plum said quietly. Her face lit up, "IT WORKED!" She dashed back and practically leapt through the hole. Sunny looked at the knight for a moment, then sprinted after Plum. He looked into the hole, and his eyes widened. Inside was a room made of black metal, filled with treasures. Gold, gems, old mechanical artifacts, things Sunny was sure he would have never seen in his entire life. In the center of the glittering room was a set of primrose diamond jewelry. It sparkled in the room's florescent light, the most impressive being a large necklace. Sunny went over to the necklace and picked it up. It would look gorgeous on Dawn! The knight came over and put it's hand out.

"Oh, thank you," Sunny said, handing the necklace to the knight. The rest of the jewelry was smaller, so Sunny began pocketing it. As he stuffed the jewelry in his pockets, he noticed Plum frantically running around the room.

"Sunny, we don't have much time! Help me find the deed!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, right!" Sunny began rummaging through the shelves, looking for anything looking remotely like paper. Suddenly, a piercing alarm went off. The floor began to shift, and it felt like the room was rotating. Sunny looked back at the hole Plum made, and noticed it was being eclipsed by brick. "We're being locked in!" Sunny shouted over the alarm. The door to the vault swung open, and several large, round mechs came filing in the room, surrounding Plum and Sunny. Sunny looked around, and realized Roland's mech had disappeared. Did it leave after he gave it the necklace? A tall man in a green suit followed by two small mechs entered the room, his eyebrows lifting in surprise as he saw what had caused that shaking he felt from before.

"Plum," the man snarled.

"Bog," Plum sneered back.

"You've a lot of nerve to break into my vault,"

"Only to take back what's mine!" Bog signaled to two of the large mechs.

"Take her away! I'll deal with her later," The two mechs took a struggling Plum by the arms and left the room. Bog walked up to a very nervous Sunny. "And what's this? Plum got herself an assistant, did she? And what did she promise you? Riches beyond your wildest dreams?" A realization hit Bog. "I recognize you," he growled, "You work for Fay…" Bog firmly grabbed Sunny by the shoulder. "Well, we should return you to where you belong." He let Sunny go with a shove. "Prepare the cycles!" Bog's voice rang out, "I'm bringing a few guests tonight!"


	5. The Fay Charity Ball

Marianne closed her eye and gently moved the brush over her eyelid, covering it in a shadowy shade of purple. She re-powdered the brush, and began to cover the other eyelid. Marianne reached for her lipstick, dabbed the tip with a silk handkerchief, and began staining her lips a light purple. Once she was satisfied with her makeup, she stood up and admired her outfit. The black tube dress she picked out dangled effortlessly above her knees, it's tasseled fringe brushing against her kneecaps. Her black fishnets shaped her legs well, and slipped perfectly into her white heels. The long pearl necklace she chose hung halfway down her chest, and the matching pearl earrings swung loosely in her earlobes. She put on a black hat that fitted close to her head, gave the dress a final tug, and smiled. Her father would disapprove of her outfit for sure, but she didn't care. She looked _good_. There was a knock on her door, and Marianne went over to answer it. It was Dawn, arms out wide as she spun in a circle, causing the skirt of her princess-style dress to lift, sparkling in the hallway light.

"Tada!" Dawn exclaimed, a smile on her face as bright as her dress. "What do you think?"

"Dawn, how do you manage to look so cute in everything you wear?"

"It's a talent. Oh wow!" Dawn stood back to admire Marianne's outfit. "You look so...mature! It works for you!" Marianne chuckled, striking a pose, which made Dawn laugh. "You ready to head down?" Dawn asked. Marianne nodded and closed the door to her room behind her. The two sisters linked arms and walked to the stairway, where their father was waiting for them. His eyes widened when he saw Marianne.

"Marianne? That's a rather...risqué choice of attire…" her father said carefully.

"But Dad," Marianne replied, putting her hands on her hips, "don't you see? I'm trying to impress someone very important,"

"Oh?" her father asked, genuinely curious, "And who would that be?"

"Me. And I am indeed very impressed," Her father sighed.

"Come on, my lovely girls, we've a ball to attend," The three stood at the top of the stairs, Dawn in the middle with her father on one arm and her sister on the other, and began to ascend down to where the guests were waiting. Marianne looked out in a sea of suits and dresses, trying to spot anyone she would know, and who to avoid. It was hard to see much past the glaring lights shining down on her. Her father raised his arm, projecting his voice through the foyer.

"Welcome friends and associates, to the annual Fay Charity Ball! Please, relax and enjoy yourselves, for you have earned it this evening! And thank you for your donations!" The crowd cheered, and Marianne's father gestured the girls to go mingle. After about an hour of small talk with random guests, Marianne couldn't help but notice the frown that dressed Dawn's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked her sister.

"I promised Sunny a dance, but I can't see him anywhere! Usually he'd find me first,"

"Maybe he's talking with someone,"

"Maybe...I hope he finishes up soon," Marianne narrowed her eyes at her pouting sister.

"Wait a minute,"

"What?"

"Are...are you jealous?" Dawn's eyes popped open in shock at the accusation, her face flushing pink. "Oh my God, you are!"

" _MARIANNE!_ "

"Ooohhh, someone's got a crush," Dawn gave her sister a push.

"It's not like that! I just want to keep my promise! Besides, it would never work between us,"

"Why not?"

"Dad would never approve. And I'm just 'the friend', and I rather not ruin our friendship by making things complicated…"

"Is this why you're so eager to get married?"

"What? No! Well...maybe...I don't know. But it's like they say, there are more fish in the sea!"

"Oh, Dawn," Marianne patted Dawn's shoulder, "you really need to adjust your perspective,"

"What's wrong with wanting to get married?"

"You're still a teenager,"

"I can at least get engaged! Oh, can you imagine what kind of proposal I'll get! Ooh, it's so romantic!" Marianne rolled her eyes, giving her sister a quick hug.

"Why don't you go find Sunny so you can give him that dance?" Marianne suggested.

"You're right. See you later!" Dawn ran off into the crowd, politely excusing herself as she passed guests.

"Marianne, you look lovely as ever," a familiar voice called out. Marianne turned around and to her horror saw Roland, arms out, walking towards her.

"Roland! We've been through this, I'm not giving you another chance!"

"Now, now, Buttercup, I'm not here to cause a fuss," he replied, grasping her hand, which Marianne quickly retracted. "I'm just here to enjoy the party. I know well enough not to incite your rage twice in the same day,"

"And yet you come over to talk to me. What are you planning?"

"Marianne, you wound me! I assure you there's no need for suspicion. I simply came over to complement one of the fine ladies of the evening, maybe ask for a dance, and be on my way. Is there any harm in that?" Marianne silently glared at him. She didn't trust him, but she also didn't want to start anything with this many people around. She sighed.

"No, I suppose not. But don't expect a dance from me,"

"If you wish, but you recall I am an excellent dancer," Marianne scoffed, about to tell Roland to beat it, when the main doors to the foyer swung open with a loud bang. Several large mechs stomped in and began pushing the crowd back. Cries of confusion and fear filled the foyer, but all went silent when Benjamin 'Bog' King walked in afterward. He held a black cane with a mechanical orb on top, and loudly clicked it against the tile floor as he walked up to Marianne's father, a scowl on his long, sharp face. Marianne could see fear crease her father's face.

"Bog," her father started, "quite the entrance,"

"I like to stand out," Bog replied, "But I didn't come for pleasantries, I'm afraid,"

"What do you mean?"

"You have something of mine,"

"I don't know what-"

"DON'T PLAY COY!" Bog roared, causing Marianne's father to flinch. "Pretty bold of you to steal from me, Fay, but I've seen through your plan. Now return the necklace!"

"Please, Bog, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!" Bog sneered, then snapped his fingers. A mech came forward, carrying Sunny by his shoulders. The crowd gasped, and the mech threw Sunny on the ground.

"One of _your_ workers was in my vault, stealing from me! Now I ask you, how would a simple gardener have gotten the resources to pull off such a feat, hmm? Impossible, you say? Not unless he had help from the top!" Bog pointed the end of his cane at Marianne's father. Her father put his hands up helplessly.

"I'm sorry one of my workers had offended you this way, but please, I had nothing to do with this!" Bog lowered the cane. He turned around for a moment, scanning the room. He recognized the thin, blond girl in the white dress, hiding amongst the guests. Bog turned back to Marianne's father.

"Fine," he finally said, "if you refuse to return what is mine, then I'll take something of yours," Bog snapped his fingers once more, and pointed at a very scared Dawn. As one of the mechs went over and grabbed Dawn, Marianne sprung into action. She kicked off her heels, removed her necklace, and ran straight on to Bog. Before he could react, Marianne threw the necklace around his head, and pulled it hard against his neck.

"You will not take my sister!" Marianne cried out, holding necklace tight, "Tell your mech to back off!" Bog looked shocked for a moment, then snarled at Marianne, before pressing something on the mechanical orb of his cane. The cane quickly unsheathed itself, revealing a sharp rapier, and Bog cut himself free from the necklace. Pearls scattered against the floor as Bog pushed Marianne to the ground, pointing the sword at her.

"Not bad, tough girl," he said, rubbing his neck, "But if you want your sister back, I'd suggest you find that primrose necklace. Take her away!" The mech holding Dawn began to open, and Dawn was thrown inside. It shut loudly, and the mechs began to leave.

"No please!" Marianne's father called out, reaching out for Dawn, but stopped when Bog pointed his sword at him.

"Find the necklace, Fay, and I'll return your daughter. Surely she's worth the effort, yes?" Bog turned on his heel and quickly followed after his mechs. As Bog and the mechs left the foyer, the crowd began to rush out in a panic. Marianne stood up and bolted out, doing her best to push past the frantic guests. She finally reached outside of the mansion, but it was too late. The mechs were already flying off, followed by Bog on what looked like a mechanical motorcycle, leaving trails of steam behind. Marianne let out a yell in frustration, then turned back inside to see Sunny sitting on the floor, head in his knees. She called out his name as she walked toward him, and he lifted his head up.

"Sunny, what were you thinking?!"

"I...I just wanted to prove...gah..." he cupped his head in his hands and let out a disgruntled sigh.

Marianne held a hand out, and Sunny took it, getting himself onto his feet.

"Look, Sunny, what ever your reasons were, they don't matter now. What matters is getting Dawn back,"

"Please, Marianne, I know I messed up. Let me help!"

"Then get that necklace back. You must have some idea where to find it, right? I doubt it would get far." Sunny then remembered the mech Roland lent him. Sunny glared, then looked up and nodded at Marianne with fierce determination.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to confront Bog,"

"You will do no such thing! Marianne's father shouted. Marianne looked at him, first with surprise, then disbelief.

"Dad, I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I'll handle getting your sister back and finding the necklace. I'm not putting you in any kind of danger. And you!" he pointed at Sunny, "You can bet there will be consequences to your actions! You will remain here and keep an eye on Marianne." Marianne was about to protest, but quickly shut her mouth.

"Okay, Dad." Her father sighed with relief.

"Go upstairs and get some rest. I've got to start looking for this necklace," As her father walked off, Sunny turned to Marianne.

"Alright, what's cooking in that head of yours?" he asked.

"Dad doesn't know where to start looking, but you do. You can find the necklace while I sneak out and go after Dawn."

"Will you be alright on your own?"

"It's me, Sunny, I'll be fine. Go out the back so Dad doesn't see you,"

"Okay. Thanks, Marianne, I won't let you down," Sunny ran off, and Marianne headed up to her room. If she was going after her sister, she was going to have to wear something more comfortable.


	6. An Unexpected Engagement

A patch of metal mechs blanketed the night sky, normally filled with stars and airships. Their bronze sheen glistened against the lights of the city, and thin tails of steam created pseudo-clouds, billowing behind the group of machines. Bog revved the engine of his cycle, pushing himself ahead of the group. His goggles squeezed tightly to his face, the air whipping in his ears. Up ahead he could see his estate; a large, dark mansion built upon mechanical structures, the most impressive being a giant tower of cogs in charge of keeping the mansion together as a single structure. It's rooms branched out, making it appear like a giant metal tree. Bog always felt a sense of pride looking at his estate; the modifications he built made it much more functional and flexible than it's previous design. He could rotate rooms to reach their maintenance area much easier, and segregate areas that needed fixing should problems arise. As they came upon the estate, Bog and his mechs drove their cycles down to the landing section; a stone-laid area surrounded by greenery. Bog landed first, looking up as his mechs joined him. Once they landed, Bog removed his goggles and walked over to the large mech carrying his investment. He tapped it's round belly lightly, and the mech began to open. Inside was a very dizzy Dawn. Bog could tell from her face it was not a smooth ride for her. She looked up at him, and glared, standing up as to confront him, but instead hit her head on the inside of the mech. A loud clang rang out, and Dawn fell back down, holding her head. She began to cry, which made Bog flinch. He watched her cry for a minute, unsure of what to do. He had to remember she was only a teenager, and she had just been through quite the ordeal. He gently held his hand out. Dawn sniffed loudly, wiping her nose with her sleeve before taking his hand. He helped her out of the mech, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get some ice for that bump, okay?" he reassured her as he lead her inside the estate. Dawn began to cry again.

"Am I going a prisoner here?" she asked between sniffs.

"No, you are a guest. I'm not here to treat you poorly, just to motivate your father to right his wrongs,"

"You're wrong. He didn't do it,"

"We'll see once I get my necklace back, won't we?" He lead her into the main foyer, where Griselda waited to greet her son.

"Oh, my dear, who is this lovely, young lady?"

"Mum, she's just a guest. She hit her head and right now I need to get her some ice. Be good, okay?" Bog left quickly, and Griselda went over to Dawn, who was cradling her head, tears still in her eyes.

"There, there, dearie, come sit down. Ooh, that is quite the bump you got there, but nothing a little ice won't fix. Don't worry, my boy'll take good care of you,"

"Thank you," Dawn sniffed as she took a seat on the sofa. Bog came back, a small bag in his hand. He handed it to Dawn, who gingerly placed it against her head. She winced, then looked sadly up at Bog. Griselda motioned Bog to say something. He looked back at his mother, unsure of what to say, then cleared his throat and turned to Dawn.

"Please don't think of this as a prison, but rather a...a second home! Yes, uh, you're welcome anywhere you like, and will be treated as any esteemed guest." An idea then dawned on Bog. "Plum! Get in here, please," A scowling Plum entered the room. As punishment for her trespassing, Bog had indentured Plum to a year of service, where she would help maintenance of the estate and the mechs. Naturally, she didn't like it one bit. Plum entered the room, a scowl on her face.

"Yes, _sir_?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Get something from the vault. Something nice for the young lady." Plum looked at Dawn, and her eyes widened. She stepped closer to Bog, her voice a whisper.

"That is one of Fay's girls! What is she doing here?"

"She's here to insure that I get my necklace back," Bog replied, his voice quiet.

"How are you so sure it was him?"

"Who else it could be?" Plum gave a sigh, then looked at Dawn, and a wicked grin grew across her face.

"I know just the thing to perk her up," Plum said, and she headed off. Dawn looked up at Bog.

"You're giving me a gift?" she asked in a tone that was between confusion and awe.

"A gift in good faith that you will be treated with respect while you are here. And as an apology for being dragged into this mess," After a few minutes Plum returned, holding a thin, rectangular box. Bog took it from Plum, and then handed it to Dawn. Dawn opened the box, and her eyes lit up. Griselda looked in the box, then looked at her son in surprise.

"Will this gift suffice?" Bog asked. Dawn looked up at him, a big smile across her face.

"I can't believe it. You planned this whole thing, didn't you? I mean, it's not _my_ ideal way of asking, but my God did it get my attention! This is the most elaborate one I've gotten in months!" Bog put his hands up.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Dawn beamed, pulling out a bracelet lined with primrose diamonds.

"Yes! My answer is yes!" she squealed, then leaped onto Bog, squeezing him tight around the waist. Bog looked down in horror, then angrily at Plum. Plum gave him a smirk. Griselda came over and hugged the two.

"Oh, this is wonderful! My son's finally getting married!"

"NO! No, no, no, I had _nothing_ to do with this!" Bog insisted, trying to free himself from Dawn's arms. Dawn reached up to his face, pulled him down, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then let the struggling Bog go, and he went tumbling to the ground. Plum let out a laugh. Dawn and Griselda turned to each other, both squealing and talking about wedding plans. Bog looked helplessly at them both.

"Oh, I've always wanted a BIG wedding, you know? With streamers, and confetti, ooh, and a seven foot cake!" Dawn said excitedly to Griselda.

"I like the way you think, sunshine!"

"Mother, please! _She's half my age!_ "

"So we'll wait a few years. Doesn't mean we can't get a head start on some of this stuff!" As the two ladies walked away chatting, Bog stood up and turned angrily at Plum.

"This is adding another year to your queue, Plum," he hissed.

"Completely worth it," Plum sneered back.

"Ugh! I need to stab something," Bog grumbled as he stomped off.


	7. Allies and Enemies

Marianne opened the door to her room as quietly as she could. She had traded her dress for a white blouse with black belt, black riding pants, and a solid pair of boots. Her rapier hung off her left hip. She looked around, and once she was sure she was alone, she ran out of the room and headed downstairs. She entered the den and headed straight for the wall phone. She turned the dial in the center, and placed the earpiece against her ear. One she got a signal, she pressed several buttons, and waited. She was praying Pare would pick up. Thankfully for her, he did.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Pare? It's Marianne. I need a favor,"

"A little late to be callin', Miss Fay,"

"It's important. Do you think you can lend me one of your personal flyers?"

"What's this all about?"

"I'll explain when I get there,"

"...Consider it done, Miss Fay,"

Sunny quietly rushed about the grounds of the Fay estate, searching for Roland. He had foolishly agreed to this mess, but he certainly wasn't going down alone. Sunny headed over to the rose maze. He scanned the area, and finally spotted him. He was speaking with Dawn's father. Sunny jumped behind the wall of roses, listening carefully as the two walked closer to the maze.

"Thank you for your assistance, Roland," Sunny heard Dawn's father say.

"Please, sir, it's no trouble at all. As you know, Marianne is still very dear to my heart, and I will do anything to help her family,"

"And I wish she could see that," Dawn's father replied, "I'll talk to her once this whole fiasco is over. Until then, I will leave a division of my mechs in your capable hands."

"Thank you, sir." As Dawn's father left, Sunny reached out and yanked Roland into the maze. Roland gasped, but relaxed once he realized it was just Sunny. Sunny glared at Roland.

"Where is it?" Sunny asked firmly.

"I could ask you the same,"

"I gave it to the mech you lent me. It returned to you didn't it?"

"What? I thought it was still with you!" The two men stared at each other for a moment. Sunny crossed his arms.

"I'm going with you,"

"No, you're not,"

"I agreed to do this!"

"You couldn't get the job done!"

"Look, I just want to help Dawn. Besides, you promised Marianne's father you'd look for it,"

"And I will! But I don't see where I need your help,"

"I know where the mech was last," Roland clenched is jaw.

"Fine, you can come along, but I get credit for finding it,"

"Deal," Sunny spit in his hand and held it out. Roland made a face, taking Sunny's index finger and shaking that instead.

Marianne kept her body tight as she soared through the air. The personal flyer was strapped to her back, its engine warming her skin through her blouse. It hissed in her ear as it expelled steam into the night sky. The goggles she was using were a little tight, but she couldn't risk not seeing where she was at the speed she was going. She scanned the horizon, searching for the King estate. She had never been to it before, but she heard of it's scale. Then she spotted something unusual. Amongst the bright towers of the city was a dark, tree-like structure. That, she thought to herself, had to be it. She adjusted the angle of the engines on the personal flyer, and began racing toward the dark building.

As she closed the distance between her and the structure, she saw that the building was actually a series of branched rooms all connected to a giant, clock-like tower. She was impressed, she had to admit, as she had never seen anything that intricately constructed before. Marianne looked down, and could see several machines patrolling the courtyard of the estate. It was too risky to land this soon. She quickly scanned the buildings and noticed one room farther in the back with a glass ceiling. It looked relatively concealed, so she soared toward it, hoping she wouldn't be spotted by anything ground side.

Suddenly, she felt herself losing altitude. The personal flyer was making a worrisome sputtering noise, and before she knew it, Marianne began to nosedive. She panicked for a moment before she turned off the engine and aimed herself as precisely as she could toward a large shrub. She opened the parachute that came with the flyer, and crashed into the shrub. She got a little scratched up from the shrub's branches, but other than that she was unharmed. As she began to unbuckle herself from the flyer, she heard a whirring sound, followed by the clang of metal. Marianne dived deeper into the shrub, hoping whatever was coming by wouldn't see her. A clawed hand reached in the shrub, clearly searching for whatever crashed. It hit the flyer, grabbing it roughly before pulling it out of the shrub. Marianne took the opportunity to roll out the opposite end of the shrub, only to roll into another mech. It looked down at her, it's lights shining right in her eyes, and released a screeching alarm. Marianne pulled out her sword and stabbed it right in the head, ceasing its alarm. Unsurprisingly, the sound of other mechs drew near her. She sheathed her sword and ran as fast as she could toward the estate.

Marianne came upon the towering mansion, looking for the room with the glass ceiling. It was in the back, but several stories up. She noticed several mechs traveled around the tower on small elevators, and figured that was her best bet getting up there. Marianne snuck up toward the center of the tower, doing her best not to be spotted. When she got to the side where the glass ceiling room was located, she waited for the elevator platform to reach ground floor. It did, but it also brought two mechs with it. Marianne ran to the other side of the elevator, preying they didn't go toward her direction. Luckily, they didn't, and Marianne snuck onto the elevator undetected.

As the elevator went up, Marianne bounced where she stood. Her adrenaline was pumping hard, heart racing. She prayed that Dawn wasn't in any sort of danger. If she was, Bog was going to pay. Hard. She looked down at her hands and noticed a hangnail on her left index finger. She put it in her mouth, bit the hangnail, and pulled. Right as she did this, the elevator stopped suddenly, causing her to stumble forward. She grimaced as a section of skin came off, welling with blood. She shook her hand briefly, telling herself to suck it up and keep going. She sucked on the blood for a second, then wiped her finger on her pants before continuing.

The elevator led to a section between buildings, an open space lit by the moon and the far away glow of the city. She looked out and admired the view. If there was one thing she had to credit Bog on, it was his estate's location. Focusing her thoughts back to Dawn, she looked up and saw the building above her was the glass ceiling one. She looked around and saw a metal ladder leading up the side of the room. Taking a preparatory breath, she began her ascent up the ladder.

When she reached the top, she realized the glass ceiling was rounded, making it more difficult to trek than she had anticipated. She peered into the room below, and was surprised to see it was full of sparing dummies and many different types of swords. Also a surprise was Bog himself, violently jabbing a dummy with a rapier. He didn't have his coat on, revealing a pair of black suspenders connected to his dark pants that wrapped over a white, sweat soaked dress shirt. Marianne studied Bog's form; it was clear he had been doing this for a while. But that didn't matter right now, she reminded herself. Right now she had to get in. She looked over the windows, searching for one she could jimmy open with her sword. Finally, she spotted one in the southern most section of the ceiling. As quietly as she could, she walked herself over to the window, stuck her sword in the crevice of the window, and went to work.

Bog let out a few more strikes, taking his frustration over tonight's horrible misunderstanding out on the stuffed dummy. How desperate was a girl that she would accept a primrose diamond from a complete stranger? He also cursed Plum for getting him into this mess. Tricking him into giving the Fay girl a primrose bracelet, knowing what it represented. He hated the bloody rocks. He did a few final swings against the dummy, leaving a large mark in its surface. He put a hand on his knee, catching his breath. He felt a little better after that. He put the rapier away, hit the room light off and went to leave, until he heard a loud thunk. He didn't move, listening for any other sounds. When he heard a thud followed by a grunt, he grabbed the rapier he was using again and flicked on the light. He yelped as an angry woman with fiery amber eyes began to charge at him, sword in her hands and screaming at the top of her lungs. Bog put up his sword to block her swing, but couldn't keep his balance and was pushed into the wall behind him. Her eyes drilled into his.

"Let my sister go," the woman snarled, pressing her sword against his.

"Oh no, not you again!" Bog pushed her back and stepped of to the side, giving himself space from the woman. "And no, I will not be releasing your sister, Miss Fay. Not until I get back what is mine,"

"First of all, it's Marianne," the woman scoffed, "second of all, I don't think you understand who you're facing here," Marianne took stance, putting her left hand out and curling her fingers in her direction several times. Bog looked at her with surprise, but then smirked, also taking stance.

"Very well, Marianne. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"


	8. Hospitality

The two duelists circled round each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Marianne was the first to lunge. Bog easily avoided the attack, then shifted to counter attack. Marianne parried, then lunged again. Bog jumped back this time, blocking Marianne's lunge. The two danced around each other, a constant clash of metal against metal. Every attack was parried or avoided, every slashed blocked, every step matched. Bog lunged in close, but Marianne pushed back a bit too forcefully and clocked Bog across his jaw with the guard of her rapier. He stumbled back, shaking his head from the impact.

"That's fightin' dirty," He said, adjusting his jaw.

"I actually didn't mean to do that,"

"Oh really? Well, I didn't mean to do this either!" Bog went low, kicking his leg out under Marianne's knees. She went tumbling to the ground, landing on her back. Bog went in for a slash, but Marianne rolled out of the way, quickly getting back on her feet.

"I hardly think I deserved that," she said, taking stance once more.

"And I don't think I deserved the bruise I'm going to get from this," Bog motioned to his jaw.

"That's debatable," Marianne smirked. Bog let out a laugh before lunging at her again. Marianne blocked, twisting her wrist so the two rapiers were locked together. Bog swung his arm around, taking Marianne with him, until the two where side by side.

"I must admit you're an impressive fighter," he said, the two rapiers still entwined.

"Surprised?"

"Not after that little display back at the ball,"

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. How's your neck by the way?" Marianne grinned, leaning in close to Bog's face.

"Like nothing happened," Bog remarked, smirking.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to try harder next time!" Marianne exclaimed as she ducked low, freeing her sword from his. She stood straight, sword in the air. Bog mimicked her movement.

"I'd like to see you try!" The two lunged forward, clashing once more. Back and forth did the tide of the duel go, both pushing the other with equal force. Eventually exhaustion took over, and the pace slowed considerably. The two duelists were hunched over, swords low to the ground, gasping for breath.

"It seems we are at a draw," Bog said between breaths.

"I'll admit, you're very, very good," Marianne replied in an equally breathy voice. She raised her sword slightly, lightly tapping Bog on the chest. "But I'm better," Bog grinned, dropping his rapier and putting his hands up, bowing slightly before Marianne. "Now," Marianne said as she sheathed her sword, "As fun as this has been, I'm here for my sister,"

"Believe me I would return your sister in a heartbeat, but I'm still one necklace short of doing that. Besides…" Bog looked uncomfortably out in the distance, "I don't think she'll be wanting to leave anytime soon,"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you," Bog gestured Marianne to follow as he left the room. Marianne did, wondering what Dawn had gotten herself into this time.

Bog lead Marianne downstairs, where she heard the sound of her sister's voice chattering away. Marianne saw Dawn sitting on a sofa with two other women, happily talking over tea and snacks. Marianne was relieved Dawn was alright, but a little surprised at the hospitality she had been given. Dawn really looked like she was enjoying herself here. Dawn turned, and her face lit up.

"Boggy Woggy!" She squealed.

"Oh no," Bog grimaced, tensing up as Dawn threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight. Marianne looked at Bog in utter confusion. Dawn turned her attention to her sister once she realized she was there.

"Marianne! What are you doing here?"

"What am I…? I came to get you, Dawn! You know, get you out of this place?"

"Aww, Boggy brought you to cheer me up, didn't he? Oh, aren't you the sweetest, honey bun!" She tapped her finger against Bog's nose.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Marianne shouted.

"Hey! No need to yell," the older of the two women on the sofa shouted back.

"She thinks we're engaged," Bog replied in an exasperated tone.

"The bracelet says otherwise," Dawn replied, holding her right wrist out. Marianne examined the bracelet, and saw it was decorated in primrose diamonds. She had never seen so many in one piece of jewelry before; it was quite impressive.

"We're not engaged! I simply gave you the bracelet as a sign of respect and hospitality, though I assure you it was not my choice to pick the primrose one!" Bog explained as he glared at the younger of the two women sitting on the sofa.

"Oh that's right! Let me introduce you!" Dawn said giddily, ignoring Bog. Dawn grabbed Marianne's hand and pulled her over to the sofa. "Marianne, I want you to meet Griselda," A short woman with frizzy brown hair put her tea down and stepped over to Marianne.

"It's so nice to meet you," Griselda said, shaking Marianne's hand while giving her a toothy smile.

"And, Dolce Plum," Dawn gestured to the younger, white haired woman.

"Welcome!" Plum said in a pleasant tone, munching on a cookie.

"We've been discussing wedding plans all night, and it has been a blast!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Come, sit and join us, dearie," Griselda said.

"Mum, please stop encouraging this misunderstanding!" Bog chimed in, feeling very outnumbered. Marianne agreed.

"Oh let the girl have her fun," Plum replied, standing up to face Bog. "Right now, you should get you and your guest here cleaned up; you both smell like a sweaty sock!" Marianne went red, embarrassingly crossing her arms and placing her hands into her armpits. Bog scowled at Plum.

"You don't tell me what to do, Plum," he said in a low voice.

"Son, you stink," Griselda interrupted, "do what she says," Bog rolled his eyes, let out a cry of frustration, then took Marianne by the hand and lead her up the stairs.

As Bog and Marianne headed upstairs to the guest rooms, Bog stopped and turned to Marianne.

"Please talk to your sister," he pleaded, "make her see this is a huge mistake."

"Don't worry, she's done this before," Marianne reassured, "I'll talk to her," Bog sighed with relief. Marianne chuckled.

"You're welcome to stay to keep an eye on her," Bog said as they continued up the stairs.

"That's...rather generous of you," They reached the top of the staircase and headed down a hallway on the left.

"Well, it's not you girls' fault this happened," Bog replied, "But I do need that necklace back."

"This necklace must be important to you," Bog stopped, and gave Marianne a cold stare.

"That is none of your business," he snapped before opening the door in front of him. Inside was a large room with two beds. "Your sister is staying here. The bathroom is on the right. Now if you excuse me, I'll leave you to your business." Bog quickly left, walking back down the hallway with hurried steps. Marianne watched him walk off; she didn't mean to strike a nerve. She went back into the bedroom and looked around. There was a large wardrobe in the left corner of the room. She opened it, surprised to see it filled with dresses and nightgowns. These must have been Griselda's when she was younger. They looked a little big, but they would do for now, she figured. She took a white nightgown from the wardrobe and headed to the bathroom to bathe.

When Marianne finished her bath, she saw Dawn laying on one of the beds in a pink nightgown, writing away in a small notebook and humming to herself. Marianne sighed, and walked over to the other bed, sitting down on it.

"Dawn, we need to talk," Marianne started.

"I'm not marrying him, don't worry," Dawn said suddenly. Marianne stared at her sister for a moment.

"Wait, so then what's with all this wedding talk, the nicknames, the hugs?"

"Oh, Marianne, that's all for fun! It's also my own little way of getting some revenge on Bog for taking me captive. I mean, I could be way meaner, but he's actually been really nice, so a little fake wedding talk should be enough to rile him up," Dawn smiled. "Oh, and Griselda and Plum are in on it too. Again, just a little harmless payback."

"But...why the wedding stuff?"

"Because what guy wouldn't be terrified of a woman suddenly expecting him to commit his whole life to a complete stranger?"

"I think anyone would be terrified of that," Marianne said bluntly.

"Exactly. I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation. Although to be honest, it hasn't been bad here at all,"

"I noticed."

"So tell me, who do you think stole the necklace?"

"Well it wasn't Dad, for sure. Maybe some smooth talking con artists who go after gullible looking people to do their dirty work," Dawn frowned, putting the notebook under her pillow.

"Why did Sunny do it?" she asked Marianne sadly. Marianne couldn't tell if it was hurt or worry that bore its mark in her sister's face.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter now. He's out looking for that necklace,"

"Really? Why?"

"Because he recognizes he made a mistake and is trying to fix it. After all, he's got his best friend to save," That made Dawn smile.

"Well, I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed. Good night, Marianne!" Dawn said cheerfully as she turned off the desk lamp on the nightstand between their beds.

"Good night, Dawn," Marianne laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was relieved Dawn had been treated so kindly while here. Maybe she could return the favor, she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Blueberry Pancakes

Bog awoke with a grunt as the morning sun peeked through his curtains. He hadn't slept well thanks to the stinging pain of the bruise he was sure finally developed on his jaw. He sat up, stretched, and went over to bathroom to inspect the damage. A dark purple splotch lined his left jaw, following his jawline up to his ear. He gingerly moved his finger along the bruise. Unsurprisingly, it hurt to touch it. Just when he thought his face couldn't look any worse, he thought to himself. With a grumble, Bog left the bathroom, pulled an undershirt over his head and slipped on a burgundy silk robe. He tied the sash tight around his waist, and proceeded to make his way downstairs to make something to eat. Halfway down the steps, he noticed a delicious smell wafting in the air. He stopped and inhaled, trying to figure out what it was. It smelled sweet, with a hint of tartness to it. Blueberries? Bog saw Stuff running up to him as quickly as her short legs could take her.

"Sir, Miss Marianne is looking for you in the dining room," Stuff said.

"Looking for me?" Now Bog was very curious. He headed into the dining room and saw Plum, Dawn, and his mother all seated at the dining table. Marianne was standing over them, serving blueberry pancakes off a plate.

"Ah, there's the man of the hour!" Griselda said, "Get your buns over here before the food gets cold,"

"Mum, what is all this?" Bog asked.

"Not me. This was all Marianne's doing. The girl can certainly cook! I hope it runs in the family," she elbowed at Dawn, who giggled. Bog looked at Marianne, who looked a little embarrassed.

"I just wanted to thank you all for being so nice to Dawn and me since we got here," Marianne said, trying not to look flustered. She walked over to Bog, carrying a plate with three large pancakes on them. "Syrup?" she asked.

"Yes, please. And thank you," Bog replied, taking the plate. Marianne grabbed a gravy boat off the table and poured the hot maple syrup over the stack of pancakes. Bog placed the plate in front of his seat, then shook his hand as an idea dawned on him. "It's a little dark in here," he said, walking over to the far back corner of the room, "let's brighten things up, shall we?" He pressed against a panel on the wall, and the panel opened up. Bog reached inside, looking for something, and once he found it, me motioned his arm downward. A loud click went off. "Hold on," Bog said. The entire room shifted, as if something was set into motion. Marianne went over to the window and saw that they were moving up and out of the shadow of the mansion. They moved slowly, and as they did, sunlight began to pour into the room, brightening it tremendously. The room suddenly halted, nearly knocking Marianne off her balance. The dining room was now filled with the warm glow of the morning light.

"Okay, that was impressive," Marianne admitted, heading back to the table. "Can all the rooms do that?"

"Yes," Bog replied, taking his seat at the table, "it's how we reach anything that needs maintenance,"

"And keeps this hunk of metal from falling apart," Griselda added.

"Speaking of falling apart," Plum spoke up, " Did you get into a fight with your pillow, Bog?"

"My fault," Marianne said mid-bite.

"Not even engaged for a day and you're already getting into fights with my future hubby," Dawn sighed.

"Still not engaged," Bog replied, cutting into a pancake. The women all giggled in unison, which worried Bog a little.

"So, my dear," Griselda started, "since we now have two young ladies as our guests, don't you think we should get them some things so their stay here is more comfortable?" Bog took a bite of the pancake. It was very good.

"What do you mean?" he asked between chews.

"Bog, they have nothing to wear! No feminine supplies! Don't you think those are a little important to have?"

"So…" Plum said next, "we decided we should all go into the city today and have a little shopping spree!"

"Okay," Bog replied, "Have fun then," There was a brief moment of silence. "Wait, you mean we as in including me, don't you?" Griselda leaned over to him.

"Who do think is going to pay for it?" she whispered.

"Mother!"

"Come on, it'll be fun! Besides, you need to get out more,"

"Yeah, come on, Boggy!" Dawn interjected, "It'll make me super-duper happy!" Bog looked desperately at Marianne.

"Please?" she asked sweetly. Bog was clearly outnumbered. Again. He groaned.

"Fine. But you all carry your own boxes,"

Bog gestured the women to come aboard the airship. He pulled a lever next to the steering wheel, and the airship roared to life. The back propellers began to spin, the blimp balloon began to increase in size, and slowly the airship took flight. Everyone had dressed warmly to fight against the autumn chill. Griselda was in her lavender coat and a dark purple skirt with heavy white stockings, Plum in a long blue skirt coat and matching hat, Dawn in a white-sleeved dress under a pink sweater with white tights, Marianne in a red hat and a red coat that hung over her riding pants, and Bog in a black coat with matching slacks, a maroon wool scarf wrapped around his neck. As the airship gained speed, the air became more turbulent and cold. Marianne was thankful Griselda had some heavier clothes for her and Dawn to wear. She looked out, admiring the pink of the morning sky adorned with purple clouds. The sun was bright, though it did little to combat the chill in the air. Marianne heard her name being called, and looked back. Bog beckoned Marianne over with a motion of his hand. She walked over, and Bog pushed the scarf off his mouth so he could speak to her.

"Have you spoken to your sister yet?" he asked, "So far I've seen no change, and I'm worried this 'Boggy' nickname may actually start to grow on me," Marianne let out a giggle, to which Bog responded with a scowl. "What is it with women and giggling? That's all the four of you have been doing today!"

"Bog, Dawn knows you two aren't engaged," Marianne replied with a laugh. Bog stared at her, his eyes wide. "She's messing with you. And your reactions have been priceless,"

"Why?! And have _all_ of you been in on this?"

"Yes, we all knew, and what did you expect? You kidnapped her! She may look all sunshine and rainbows, but my sister enjoys a good taste of revenge every now and then,"

"I-" Bog started, but cut himself off. "Okay, yes, I kind of deserved this,"

"Yes, you did. But don't worry," she gave him a firm pat on the back, "it could've been a lot worse,"

"Consider me terrified of your sister, then," he said with a chuckle. Marianne laughed as well, then looked up at him. The bruise on his jaw caught her eye; it was big, and an ugly mix of purple and green. She felt a little bad.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, pulling the scarf back over his face. Marianne made a face, but let the subject be.

A little while later, they finally came to the city. The sky was now a bright blue, which contrasted greatly to the orange shine that beamed off the city buildings. Bog landed the airship in a private docking area, and the women stepped off onto the platform as he did. Dawn giddily jumped up and down when they hit the ground. Marianne couldn't blame her; it had been a while since she and Dawn had been into the city simply for pleasure. Once Bog stepped off, Dawn practically flew down the stairs into the station, Plum and Griselda quickly pursuing after the excited teenager. Marianne couldn't help but notice Bog kept the scarf firmly around his face.

"If you're trying not to attract attention, I'd take the scarf off," Marianne remarked.

"If you recall, I have a giant bruise on my face," Bog snapped back. Marianne snorted, taking the ends of the scarf and began to untie it. "Marianne, no, please!" Bog begged, hands taking hold of hers, stopping her from taking the scarf completely off.

"Don't worry, no one will notice," she assured him.

"I fail to see how…" She let go of the scarf, then put her arm up, offering it up to Bog.

"Because you'll have me on your arm," she said slyly. Bog let out a laugh.

"You are quite the girl, aren't you, Miss Fay?"

"I've been told I'm...different, yeah," That made Bog pause. He sighed wearily, but smiled, linking his arm with hers.

"Luckily for you, tough girl," he patted her hand, "I like different," Marianne smiled and the two walked down the steps of the station arm in arm.


	10. Tokens of Gratitude

The first thing Marianne bought was makeup. She felt completely naked without it, and felt even worse since they were out in public. The minute she bought it she stood in front of the store mirror and began applying eyeshadow and lipstick, in her favorite shades of purple, or course. She also got some foundation for Bog. The stubborn man still insisted on covering up his face with his scarf. She applied the foundation over the bruise, despite his protest, and explained that now if he tried to hide behind the scarf the foundation would come off and the bruise would show again. Bog looked at himself in the mirror; she hadn't done a bad job at all.

"Thank you," he said to her quietly, "but I'm not making a habit of this,"

"Oh grow up," Marianne remarked with a smirk.

The group's next stop was a clothing boutique, and Dawn found two dresses she fell in love with.

"Oh, which one should I get?" she asked Marianne, holding one up over her figure followed by the other.

"Hrmmm...they're both very cute…" she replied. Dawn turned to Bog, who was leaning against the entrance wall.

"What about you, honey bun?" she teased, "Which would you rather see me in?" Bog opened his mouth to correct Dawn yet again of the lack of their marital state, until he remembered what Marianne told him. He leaned back, smiling as sweetly as he could.

"I think you'd look lovely in either, _sugar pie_ ," Dawn completely flushed red, and Marianne couldn't stop herself from laughing. Bog was quick to follow. Dawn looked at her sister as she began to realize what had just happened.

"You told him, didn't you?" Dawn began to hit Marianne with the dresses. "MARIANNE! You ruined everything!"

"Ow! Dawn! Bog, stop her, she's your fiancé!" Marianne said between laughs. Bog came over, still laughing himself, and gently took the dresses from Dawn's hands. "Tell you what, why don't I get you both dresses," he said to Dawn. Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Aw, shucks, how can I say no to that? You're the best, Boggy!" She yanked the dresses from Bog and headed up to the register.

"It's just Bog!" Bog yelled after her.

"I don't think that one's going away," Marianne said with a chuckle.

Next stop was a jewelry store, which made Bog groan.

"Why do they need jewelry?" he asked.

"Every girl needs jewelry," Plum remarked. Dawn and Marianne went straight for the rings while Griselda was looking at necklaces and Plum was trying on bracelets. Bog walked around the store, scanning over the jewelry. No primrose diamonds, he thought to himself. Good. Hopefully once the missing necklace was found the blasted gems would stay locked up where they belonged. Something then caught his eye. A pair of large, stud earrings carved in the shape of rose-like flowers. They were made out of a smooth, dark purple stone with leaves carved out of green jade. They were beautiful. A worker came over and asked if Bog needed help with anything. Bog looked back down at the earrings, then quickly moved his eyes to Marianne.

"Yes, actually," he replied.

After hours of walking around, the group took rest at a cafe, sitting at one of the cafe's outside tables. Bags and boxes sat at their aching feet.

"I can't remember the last time I walked this much," Dawn said, rubbing her ankles.

"Oh, sweetie, this is nothing," Plum replied, sipping on her iced tea. "Back when I had my mines, before _someone_ took them from me," she frowned at Bog, "I would go trekking down miles of rock to make sure each of our stones were of quality,"

"I find that hard to believe," Bog remarked.

"Hey, I worked for this keister, mister," Plum said, rotating her hips so she could point to her bum.

"Oh my God," Bog put his face in his hands. The women all laughed.

"Oh, Plum," Griselda said, "Shouldn't we head back to that store where you saw that 'special thing'?"

"What? I said it would be a nice gesture, not that we should actually get it!" Plum shot back.

"Plum," Griselda said firmly.

"Oh, fine…"

"I'm coming too!" Dawn chimed in. "Marianne?"

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, one of us has to keep Bog company," Marianne replied.

"What are the four of you planning _now_?" Bog asked, incredibly suspicious.

"Oh just relax, we won't be gone long," Griselda said as she, Dawn, and Plum hurried off.

"This has something to do with me, doesn't it?" Bog asked Marianne.

"Don't worry, nothing bad, I assure you," she said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough, won't I?" he smiled back. Bog leaned back in his chair, then reached into his coat pocket. "I...uh….I got you something,"

"What, for me?" Marianne asked. Bog pulled out a small, velvet bag and handed it to her. She opened it, and inside were the purple flower earrings. "Oh, wow, Bog, these are beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Good! I'm glad you like them. I figured I'd get you something as a thank you for making this trip less...strenuous than it could have been," He motioned to his face. "And for covering up the bruise. And for the breakfast...huh, now I feel like I should've gotten you something nicer…"

"Bog, I love them," Marianne said, putting the earrings in. Bog sighed with relief. "Well?" she asked, cupping the back her ears with her hands, "How do they look?" Bog gave her a smile.

"Much better on you than in the display case,"

She laughed, giving his arm a shove. "That was terrible,"

"I didn't think it was that bad!" He looked at her sternly. "You're not going to start making wedding plans are you?" Marianne let out a laugh, then put her hands together against her cheek.

"But darling!" she said in a high-pitched voice, "Don't you know receiving any gift from a man obviously means it's true love!" Bog laughed, then replied in an equally mocking tone.

"Oh, my dear, you've figured out my cunning plan. Come, my love! Let us get married this instant and spend the rest of our ignorant lives secretly hating each other!"

"Only if I have a string of affairs on the side!"

"I wouldn't dream of anything less!"

"Okay this is really stupid," Marianne said, stifling a laugh.

"It's true, though," Bog half-heartedly chuckled. Marianne looked at him with surprise.

"Did...did something happen?" Marianne asked carefully.

"I really don't want to talk about it, not unless I've had a precarious amount of alcohol first,"

"Oh. I'm sorry I brought it up then,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Well," she put her hand over his, "regardless, thank you for the earrings," Bog gave her a small smile, putting his other hand over hers. Marianne smiled back, but her smile quickly faded when she noticed someone familiar pass behind Bog.

"What's wrong?" Bog asked, looking behind him.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. Marianne stood up, "Um...I'll be right back, okay?" Marianne hurried away from the cafe, pursing the person she saw. She went around a corner, and saw him waiting against a wall. "Sunny!" Marianne whispered loudly. Sunny turned, eyes widening when he saw Marianne.

"Marianne? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same!"

"I'm waiting for someone," Sunny replied.

"Waiting for who? What's going on?" Sunny looked around before taking Marianne by the hand and leading her around into an isolated corner.

"Okay, look," he started, "here's the deal. Roland came around offering your dad help in finding this necklace. Of course, your dad agreed,"

"Of course he did, always had a soft spot for the pig…"

"So, I confronted Roland. Told him he needed me to find the necklace, seeing as I know where it last was. So now I got to take Roland to that place, he'll get credit for finding it, blah, blah, big hero he is, and we get Dawn back!"

"Wait, why do you need Roland's help?"

"Your dad lent him a bunch of mechs. That could come in handy where we're going. Speaking of, where have you been? Is Dawn alright? Last I heard your dad was furious about you running up and out like that,"

"Dawn's fine. I'm staying with her to keep an eye on her,"

"Wait, you're staying at the King mansion?!" Marianne bit her lip.

"It's...complicated. Just know that Dawn's all right and now she's got me, so don't worry, okay? Just focus on getting that necklace back," Sunny sighed.

"Okay. I trust you. But please, don't tell her you saw me; I don't think I can face her right now,"

"I understand. Thanks for updating me on all this,"

"Yeah, no problem. I should get going." Sunny began to head off, but stopped and turned back to Marianne. "Oh, and Marianne? I would call your dad and let him know you're alright. Might not want to mention the whole 'staying with the family rival' thing though…" Marianne gave him a thumbs up, and Sunny ran off. "Nice earrings, by the way!" he added. Marianne smiled, giving the earrings a gentle touch.

"There you are!" a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw Bog running up to her. "What was that all about?"

"Just catching up with a friend," Marianne replied.

"I thought it was something bad the way you reacted back at the cafe,"

"No, I was just surprised to see him, that's all,"

"Well, the girls are back from their little adventure if you want to head back,"

"Of course!" Marianne put her arm out for him. Bog chuckled, linking his arm in hers.

"Such a gentleman," he said with a laugh.

"I try,"

Bog was pleasantly surprised to find out the ladies had all chipped in to buy him a new set of fine tinkering tools, something he had been needing for a while. It was their way of thanking him for coming along on this little expedition. Everyone agreed that all in all today had been a good day. They gathered their things and headed to the station. Marianne stopped short, though, telling the group that she had to take care of something first. Bog offered to take her things while she took care of her business. She thanked him, handing him her bags and ran off to the nearest phone booth. She operated the machine as quickly as she could and waited for a signal, then dialed up her home. A servant girl picked up, and Marianne explained that she needed to talk to her father immediately. It didn't take long before she heard her father's voice on the other end.

"Marianne?"

"Hi, Dad,"

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick! How could you run off at a time like this?"

"Dad, look, I can't talk long. I'm staying with a friend so I can keep an eye on Dawn,"

"Who is this friend? And what do you mean, 'keep an eye on Dawn'?"

"Dad, I really can't explain right now, okay? Just know I'm safe, Dawn's safe, and that everything's going to be fine, okay?"

"No! Young lady, you get back home this instant!"

"I gotta go. Love you, Dad,"

"Marianne!" She hung up. She felt bad leaving her father in the dark, but she had to. She didn't want her father jumping to any conclusions, much less act on these conclusions. She hoped that finding the necklace would be enough to keep him preoccupied. Marianne quickly ran back to the docking station and jumped aboard the airship. They headed off.


	11. Of Broken Parts

Sunny was sitting on a curb, head leaning against his hand. He looked up at the sky; it was hard to tell past the lights of the city, but the sky was gently fading from orange to purple as the sun began to set. And Roland still hadn't shown up! Sunny stood up and walked around, not sure how much longer he could wait.

"There you are, short stuff!" Sunny turned and saw Roland with four mechs.

"What took you so long?! I've been here for hours!"

"Something came up. But I'm here now, and we've got a necklace to find, so let's get a move on, shall we?" Roland stretched his arm out, offering Sunny to lead the way. Sunny scowled, but walked ahead, leading Roland and the mechs to the sewer entrance.

The amount of people around dwindled as Sunny and Roland got closer to the entrance.

"Now I'm going to warn you," Sunny said, "There's going to be a lot of climbing and a lot of walking, so I hope you wore your comfy shoes,"

"I think I can handle a little light exercise," Roland replied.

"Just thought I'd give you a heads up," Sunny started, but stopped dead in his tracks when they reached the sewer entrance.

"I'm going to guess this isn't how it's supposed to be…" Roland remarked. The sewer entrance was wide open, the door malformed and broken off a hinge. Chunks of metal decorated the ground near the entrance. Roland gasped, and ran over to a dismembered mech head. "Roberto! Who has done this to you?" Roland said to the head, holding it in his arms. Sunny walked over and gave Roland a pat on the shoulder, before noticing that the broken remains of Roberto made a trail.

"What ever it was it went this way, come on!" Sunny ran, following the trail.

"Good night, sweet prince," Roland said to the head before placing it aside and following after Sunny.

The sound of clashing metal rang out as the two rapiers hit. Marianne jumped back, then lunged forward. Bog parried, tapping the blade to the side. Today had been an exhausting day, but when Marianne suggested a little light sparring, Bog jumped on the opportunity. He was determined to win a round against her. After he parried her lunge, Bog stepped to the side. Marianne moved in the opposite direction, just as Bog had wanted. Bog threw his sword into the air, caught it with the other hand, and lunged, tapping Marianne on the shoulder.

"Aww! Dammit!" Marianne pouted. Bog threw his arms up in victory, letting out a laugh. "That didn't count!" Marianne said.

"It so counted," Bog replied with a grin.

"I have yet to see a match count where you switch hands like that!"

"Give it up, tough girl. This one was mine,"

"Rematch!"

"Sore loser, are we?"

"No, I just want to practice with my other hand!" Marianne tossed the sword to her left hand, but let out of cry of pain when she caught it. The sword clattered to the floor as Marianne cradled her hand.

"What happened?" Bog asked, concerned. Marianne looked down at her hand, and saw that her entire left index finger was bright red and swollen. It throbbed in pain where the rapier hit. Bog put his rapier down and took her hand, inspecting her finger.

"Yikes, that's really infected. Did you pull a hangnail?"

"Yes, though it took off some more skin than I was expecting…"

"This is why you don't pull them! Come on, I've got just the thing for this," Bog headed downstairs, Marianne following behind him.

The tea kettle let out a whistle, and Bog went over to the stove to turn the burner off. The whistle died down, and using an oven mitt, Bog picked up the kettle and poured the hot water into a bowl. Marianne was sitting at the table in the center of the kitchen on a stool. She cradled her hand gingerly, watching him. He went into a cabinet and pulled out a carton of salt. It clearly wasn't the kind for cooking, she thought to herself. He poured the salt into the bowl and stirred it in with a spoon. He brought the steaming bowl over to Marianne and placed it on the counter.

"Now, go ahead and let your finger soak," he instructed.

"What? Bog, it's scalding hot!"

"Just do it," Marianne winced as she slowly put her finger in the water. She let out a cry of pain. Bog pulled up another stool beside her, sat down, and took her right hand. She squeezed his hand tight, and held her finger in the water.

"How long do I have to do this?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You'll have to soak it a couple of times before you can start to squeeze some of the pus out,"

"What? Eew, that's disgusting!"

"It'll get some of that stuff out so it can heal,"

"Ugh…" Bog patted the hand he was holding. Marianne pouted. She was quiet for a moment, then let out a laugh.

"What is it?" Bog asked.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Bog looked at her inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm sitting here in your kitchen, holding your hand for moral support because I apparently don't know not to pull hangnails." Bog looked down at her hand, loosening his grip.

"Does...does that bother you?" he asked. Marianne reasserted her hold on his hand.

"No. Not at all," A tiny smile grew on Bog's face. "It's just surprising," Marianne continued, "considering how we first met,"

"Ah," Bog rubbed the back of his neck, "yes...in retrospect not the best course of action,"

"Yeah. Kidnapping my sister doesn't leave a very good first impression,"

"Yeah..."

"It worked out in a weird sort of way, I suppose. I was hoping to meet you one day, in fact,"

"Meet me?" Bog looked at her with wide eyes, "Why?"

"I think we would work well together as business partners,"

"Do you now, Miss Fay?"

"I do," Marianne let go of his hand, moving it up above his head. "Can you imagine how much easier and safer it would be to grow crops, have them maintained, have them shipped, everything, with your machinery? I mean, we're the two largest industries around here, why shouldn't we work together? What are we even feuding about?"

"I...actually don't know…"

"You...you don't?"

"My father never really explained. All I was told growing up was we had to be better than the Fays. Other than that…"

"See!" She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light shake. "SEE?!" Bog laughed, taking her hand off his shoulder and putting it between his hands.

"Okay, Marianne, I see your point. And to be honest, there's lots of potential for new inventions in this. I just don't think your father would agree with you, especially after what happened at the Charity Ball..."

"No, you're right. But that will change when I take charge. I mean, my dad's getting older; he's got to retire sometime. And when he does and I take over, bam! No more feud, and we work together as partners."

"You've got this all worked out, don't you?"

"I may have had some time to think about it, yes,"

"I think you're the one full of surprises," Bog said with a chuckle. "Tell you what, let me brainstorm; see what I can come up with. If it sounds plausible, then sure, I don't see why we can't become partners. Sound like a deal?"

"Definitely! And...thank you," Marianne smiled.

"You know, it's a shame my father died when he did," Bog said. He began to ruffle Marianne's hair. "He would've liked you, tough girl,"

"AH! Bog! Don't mess up my hair!"

"But it's so fluffy!" Bog said with a laugh, now running both hands through her hair. Marianne removed her left hand from the bowl, now reaching for his hair.

"Well two can play at that game!"

"Hey, don't you dare! Do you know how long it takes me to get my hair like this?" "Shouldn't have grabbed the bull by the horns!" Marianne got out of her seat and lunged over Bog, hands grabbing toward his hair. Bog was leaning back, trying to avoid her, until the stool starting to fall out from under him.

"Marianne, wait! Wait! WAIT!" Too late. He went toppling over, taking Marianne with him. He landed on his back, hitting his tailbone against the floor, while Marianne fell on top of him, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Ow," they said in unison, resulting in them laughing briefly. Marianne lifted her head, hands on Bog's chest. It was only then they realized how close they were to each other. They laid there on the floor for a moment, cheeks flushing pink, staring at each other.

"Are-um…" Marianne sat up, pushing her hair back, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied nervously, sitting himself up and scooting back from Marianne. "Just another bruise to add to the list, I guess," She let out a laugh, and the two sat in awkward silence.

"Um, I should...get back to soaking this," she motioned to the bowl.

"Yeah. I'll-uh…I should head off to bed, I suppose," They stood up, faces still red. "Well," Bog said, "have a good night,"

"Yeah, you too," Marianne sat back down as Bog left the kitchen, rubbing his lower back.

The trail of broken parts led Sunny and Roland farther and farther away from the city. It was very dark and very quiet, both of which did not sit well with Sunny. They finally had reached the edge of the city. Beyond that was a drop off, and the drop off led into a deep reservoir of water. Below the reservoir was an underwater network of pipes, all responsible for providing the city its water. Roland leaned over the edge of the drop off, peering in.

"I think what ever came from the sewer went down there," he pointed to a large open pipe about ten feet below the surface of the water. Sunny looked down.

"I'm not going down there," he insisted.

"That, my tiny friend, is why I brought the mechs," Roland turned to the four mechs, who stood at attention. "You four head down there and see what you can find. I will return in the morning and hear your findings then. Dismissed!" They saluted Roland, then walked straight into the water, dropping down and entering the large pipe. Roland turned to Sunny. "I expect we'll figure out soon enough in the morning,"

"I hope you're right,"


	12. Something in the Water

Marianne woke up a little later than she had intended. She had spent most of her night in aching pain. Her finger, now wrapped up, still throbbed slightly. She headed down the stairs to the dining room, where Plum, Griselda, and Dawn were already cleaning up from breakfast.

"I'm sorry Sis," Dawn said, carrying glasses back into the kitchen, "you went to bed late, so I figured I'd just let you sleep,"

"That's okay, I'll make something on my own. Need any help with anything?"

"We're all set, dear," Griselda said, bringing out a small plate with a fried egg and a slice of toast on it. "Bog didn't come down either. Probably working away on some machine of his. Would you mind bringing this up to him? "

"Uh, sure," Marianne replied, taking the plate.

"Thank you. He's in the section above this one so you'll have to take the elevator up,"

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit," Marianne headed outside and went over to the elevator at the center of the tower. She stepped on the platform and went up to the next section. When she stepped inside, she saw that there were only a handful of rooms. She opened up each door looking for Bog, and each room was filled with different machines of all shapes and sizes. She finally found Bog in the last room, hunched over a table wearing a pair of goggles and using a soldering iron on some kind of small machine. Marianne looked around the room; the walls were covered in blueprints, diagrams, and boxes neatly filled with tools and spare parts. She set the plate down on a table and walked around. There were small models of many of Bog's larger machines lined up on shelves. She investigated one, giving it a tap, and it whirled to life, much to Marianne's surprise. It fell to the ground with a crash, some parts breaking off. Bog looked up.

"Oh! Marianne! Perfect timing!" he said cheerfully, taking his goggles off.

"I'm sorry! I didn't expect it to move," Marianne said, gently picking up the pieces of the broken model.

"What, that? It's alright, it's always breaking apart on me. But come here, I've got something to show you," He walked her over to the table he was working on, and on top of it was a small, rectangular platform with three square-shaped indents. Tiny holes lined the bottom of each indent.

"Okay, so what am I looking at?" she asked.

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about your idea, about using machinery to better the agricultural business?"

"Yeah,"

"So I did some brainstorming, and-" he stopped mid sentence to yawn. It was then that Marianne noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and the scruff growing on his jaw. The bruise was going away nicely though.

"When did you have time to build this?" Marianne asked.

"Oh, I've been working on it since last night,"

"Last night? Bog, did you ever go to bed?"

"That's not what I wanted to show you,"

"That didn't answer my question,"

"Can I finish first?" he asked, hands pressed together. Marianne sighed, gesturing him to continue. "So! This idea came to mind about recycling excess water that the plants didn't have time to soak up." He pointed to the holes in the indents. "The water would collect here, travel up here, and water the plants here. It's just a rough draft and it's kind of vague, but other than that, what do you think?"

"One, I think this would be a circumstantial solution depending on the crop,"

"Okay, okay. I can see that. And two?"

"I think you need to go to bed,"

"Marianne! I'd thought you'd be excited,"

"I am! I am. I am very flattered you spent all night on this, but you need sleep. You look exhausted!

"This isn't my first all-nighter. I'll be fine. Besides I have a lot of work to do today and-" Marianne took his face in her hands, looking him straight in the eye. Bog hoped she wouldn't feel the heat that was coming from his cheeks as she leaned in.

"Go. To. Bed. Or at least take a nap. I'll wake you up in a few hours, okay?" Bog sighed, putting his hands over hers.

"Fine. But only a few hours!"

"Deal," She let go of his face, and he stood up straight. She motioned him toward the door, and he headed out. "There's a plate of food for you too!"

"Got it," he said, picking up the plate in one swift motion. Bog opened the door wide, turned to Marianne, and gestured for her to follow. She did, going through the doorway.

"Why thank you, good sir," she said playfully.

"Of course, madam," Bog replied as he closed the door behind him.

Roland was late again. Sunny was really starting to lose his patience with the guy. When Roland finally showed up, the noon sun was high in the sky.

"We need to get you a watch or something," Sunny said as Roland strolled up.

"I'll put it on my Christmas wish list. Now, come on, we've got to see what the mechs found." When the two men arrived back at the drop off, they were shocked to find that the mechs had been torn apart. Roland crouched down, studying the pieces. "There's...scratch marks in some of these," Roland stated, picking a piece up.

"Like...from a living thing?"

"Hard to say. It was big though," Suddenly a hand shot out of the water, making Roland jump. The men looked down over the edge of the drop off, and saw the dismembered torso of a mech trying to crawl out of the water.

"What should we do?" Sunny asked. Before either of them could respond, a gigantic, mechanical crocodile breeched out of the water, gulping up the torso of the mech. It hit the water hard, splashing Sunny and Roland. A clawed foot reached shore, and the large croc began to pull itself out of the water. The two men screamed, and made a run for it. However, because he was soaked with water, Sunny slipped, falling flat on his face. He called out to Roland for help, but Roland was already long gone. Sunny turned around to face the croc, when he noticed how sluggish it was moving. It struggled to move smoothly, and black smog was oozing out of its mouth. It collapsed, making a pitiful moan of screeching cogs. Sunny carefully moved closer to the croc. This thing was easily three times Sunny's size but it didn't move as he stepped up to it.

"I think its sick!" he said out loud. Sunny crouched down next to the heaving croc. "Aw, poor thing. Here, let me take a look," The croc didn't struggle as Sunny gently opened up the maintenance door on its belly. He looked inside, and saw something shiny slicked with a black liquid trapped in between the cogs, preventing them from moving. "Don't worry, you'll be feeling better in a jiffy," Sunny said as he rolled up his sleeve, spit into his hand, and reached inside the croc. Sunny leaned in as far as he could before he could feel it. It felt like a rock. Grabbing the chunk firmly, Sunny put a foot against the outside of the croc and pulled. It was really jammed in there, so Sunny put both feet against the croc and pulled twice as hard. He could feel the rock jimmy out of the cogs, and it finally loosened free. However, Sunny was knocked backwards, and the slippery rock flew out of his hand, and landed at the edge of the drop off. Sunny sat up, holding his head, then went over to the croc. He looked inside; the cogs were moving smoothly again. Sunny closed the maintenance door, and a last few spurts of smog left the croc's mouth. Sunny backed up, giving the croc some space at it got back on its feet. It shook its head, and turned to Sunny, bearing its teeth. Sunny backed up as quickly as he could as the croc got closer. He braced himself, not sure what was going to happen, until he felt cold, wet metal touch his arm. Sunny looked down, and saw that the croc was nuzzling him. He looked at the croc, confused, then gently pet its head. Its tail wagged with joy, and rubbed its head even harder against Sunny's arm. Sunny playfully pet the croc's head, cooing at it, until he heard a clink. The croc's tail had hit the rock, and it went flying in the air. It was only then that Sunny realized that it wasn't a rock: it was the necklace!

"NO!" Sunny cried out as the necklace landed out into the water with a plop, and sunk down into the reservoir. Sunny watched in horror as the necklace was sucked into a pipe. It was one of many in the reservoir that led to the ocean beyond. Sunny sighed, turning to the croc, who was still wagging its tail. He patted its head.

"Don't worry, girl, I'll get it back somehow. Come on, let's go see what kind of mech you are." Sunny began his trek back to the city, mechanical crocodile in tow.

"Bog? It's been about three hours. Time to get up," Marianne called as she knocked on Bog's bedroom door. No answer. She knocked again, putting her ear against the door, listening for any sort of movement. She heard nothing. "I'm coming in!" she said and opened the door. To her surprise, the room was empty, and the bed sheets were barely rumpled. She turned the corner to see if he was in the bathroom. It was empty. She let out a frustrated grunt; he hadn't gone to bed at all, had he? Marianne stormed out, determined to find the man.

"Stuff, I need the smaller wrench," Bog said from underneath his cycle. He put his hand out, waiting for Stuff to hand him the wrench. She did, and he went to work putting the finishing touches on his tune up. "There we go!" he said triumphantly, putting the bottom piece back on the cycle. "She should work like a dream now," Bog heard the door to the garage open.

"Is that Thang?" he asked. "Cause if so tell him next time not to clean the exhaust using shampoo," Suddenly Bog felt two hands grasp his ankles and pull him out from under the cycle. He was face to face with Marianne, her purple-stained lips shaped into a scowl. "Oh. Hi, Marianne,"

"You weren't in your room," she said firmly.

"What?" he shrugged, "I took a nap! A wee one, but one regardless! I told you I had a lot to do today," Bog stood up, wiping his hands clean. "Look, the last thing I have to do is just give the ol' girl a test drive, and then I'll be done,"

"Oh, you are NOT going out driving in your current state,"

"Marianne, I'm a grown man who can make his own decisions. I think I can handle a little drive,"

"Do you know how dangerous that is? What if you get hurt?"

"Worried about me, are you?" he said jokingly. Marianne blushed at the accusation. Her frown grew.

"I'm not letting you go," she said, arms crossed.

"And what are you going to do about it, hmm?" Bog asked, hands on his slender hips. Marianne was quiet for a moment. She hadn't exactly thought that far ahead. Suddenly, she poked his sides. Bog let out something between a laugh and a yelp, recoiling soon after. "What the _hell_ was that?!" A wicked grin grew across Marianne's face.

"Oh ho! It seems our mighty Bog King has a tickle spot," She began to move closer to him, hands in front of her, fingers wiggling.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Marianne, don't you dare!" Bog warned, backing away from her. Marianne made a lunge for him, and Bog let out a yell, hopping over his cycle. She quickly pursued him, laughing evilly. "Away from me, ye vile wench!" Bog said, running toward the back corner of the room. Marianne jumped toward him, arms out, trapping him in the corner. He tried to move left, but she got in front of him. He tried to move right, and that's when Marianne tackled him to the ground. He landed on his stomach, and Marianne sat on his lower back and proceeded to tickle his sides. Bog began to laugh uncontrollably, legs kicking and arms trying to push Marianne's hands away from his sides. "OH MY GOD, MARIANNE STOP!" he shouted between laughs. Marianne giggled as she tickled him even harder.

"OKAY! YOU WIN! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Bog rocked his body back and forth, successfully knocking Marianne off his back. She fell with a squeal, and burst into laughter. Bog did is best to catch is breath, face red from laughing so hard. He turned over onto his other side to face Marianne.

"Who _does_ that?" he exclaimed, still laughing a little bit, hands over his stomach.

"You promise to get some sleep this time?" she asked him, giggling.

"Do I have much choice?" Bog laid on his back, trying to control his breathing. Marianne started to calm down, fanning herself. "Tell you what," Bog finally said, "I'll go get some sleep if you come with me during my test drive this evening, deal?"

"Me? Your cycle can hold two people?"

"She can indeed. What do you say?" Marianne took a deep breath, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay. It's a date."

"A-a date?" he asked, face turning red again.

"Just a figure of speech," she said, her own face turning a shade of pink, "unless...you _want_ to consider it a date?" Bog looked at her, not really sure if he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. He sat up, scooting closer to her.

"How about we call it...more like an adventure?" he suggested. Marianne let out a chuckle.

"I like that much better," she replied, giving him a smile. He smiled back, and the two helped each other up off the floor. "Now," she said firmly, "Go sleep!"

"I'm going, I'm going," he said, hands in the air as he headed to the door. He was halfway through the doorway when he turned back to her. "So...I'll see you tonight then,"

"Tonight," she said with a smile. He nodded, then left through the doorway, doubting he'll be able to sleep with this many butterflies in his stomach.


	13. You Fly so High

Pare just stared at the mechanical crocodile. He then stared at Sunny.

"How?" Pare asked.

"Long story. Can you figure out what type of mech she is or not?" Pare put his hands together and gave his knuckles a good crack.

"Well let's have a look, shall we?"

Bog looked frantically around his room. They had to be somewhere in here, the thought to himself. Of course, the very night he needed them, his second pair of flying goggles were nowhere to be found. There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"It's open!" Bog called out as he looked under the bed. He let out a scoff of disbelief when he finally found the goggles. Of course, in the most obvious place, he thought as he grabbed the goggles. He stood up, and saw his mother standing in the doorway.

"Hi!" she started.

"Mum, is this important? I'm kinda in a rush," Bog said as he walked past her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"To the garage. Now, please, Marianne's waiting for me," Bog instantly halted, his shoulders tensing up as he realized his mistake. He turned around slowly, and saw the exact grin he expected to see on his mother's face.

"Marianne, huh?" Griselda said slyly, placing a finger on her cheek.

"Don't,"

"I didn't say anything!" Griselda replied, hands up.

"What was it you needed, Mother dearest?" Bog asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Nothing important. Go have fun." She motioned him to go. "And behave," she added with a snicker. Bog was about to protest, but figured he really didn't have time and just left, quickening his pace.

Marianne ran her fingers across the side of the cycle. It was the first time she had really taken a good look at it. The metal had a golden sheen, and several roses were engraved into the side. A branching thorn pattern lead out from the roses, following the cycle's curves. She was a pretty motorcycle, Marianne had to admit. It was clear Bog put a lot of time and effort into her. Marianne adjusted her black coat, giving the collar of her cream-colored turtleneck another pull, so it covered her neck completely. It was going to be chilly, and she didn't want to be uncomfortable. She lightly touched her right pocket. Good, she thought, it was still there. She blushed.

"It's not a date," she said to herself, hands on her hips. "It's just a test drive. You'll be back before you know it. Nothing special, just in, out, and that's it," Despite her reassurance to herself that this was anything but a date, her cheeks remained a rosy pink color. She couldn't help thinking about having to wrap her arms around Bog's lean frame. Couldn't help thinking about being that close to him. She let out a growl, telling herself to put such thoughts away. She sighed deeply as she ran her fingers through her wild hair. She turned when the garage door opened and Bog came in, walking up to her.

"Marianne, I am so sorry, I couldn't find the damn things," Bog said, holding out the pair of goggles.

"It's okay! I wasn't here for very long," she lied. She had been waiting for forty minutes. She took the goggles from his hand and began adjusting the straps. Bog fiddled with the collar of his black jacket, his scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. He slipped on the goggles and cleared his throat.

"Ready?" he asked. Marianne put the goggles over her head, adjusting the lenses over her eyes.

"Ready," she answered. Bog nodded, and went over to the wall, where he pulled a lever. The door to the hangar began to lift, bringing in the cool night air. Bog got on the cycle, flicked a few small levers, and rotated the handles outward. The cycle roared to life.

"Ah. Listen to her purr," Bog said as the engine hummed smoothly. He motioned for Marianne to get on. She walked over to the cycle, not quite sure where to step. She swung her leg over the cycle, struggling to position herself in the seat. Once she was settled, Bog turned around to face her. He grabbed her arms, and wrapped them around his waist.

"Whatever you do, do not let go of me," he said, looking her straight in the eye. Marianne felt her cheeks flush again. She nodded, and Bog turned back around. He turned a dial, and the cycle began to levitate. Marianne tightened her grip, pulling herself closer to Bog. Bog was thankful she couldn't see how red that made his face go. He revved the engine, then turned quickly to Marianne.

"Hold on tight,"

"You don't have to tell be twice," she replied quickly before the cycle zoomed forward and out of the hangar. She held Bog tight, then looked back, and watched the King estate got smaller and smaller. The air was cold and it chilled her face and ears as it whipped by. She looked out, taking in the view. The night sky was a dark purple covered in glittering stars. In the distance, the orange glow of the city echoed in the sky. Marianne was awestruck; she had never seen anything like this before. She leaned her head against Bog's back and let out a dreamy sigh. It was so beautiful. She felt the cycle push forward as they turned, heading toward the city.

As they got closer Bog drove the cycle up above the city skyline. Much to Marianne's better judgement, she looked down, and saw the entirety of the city as one large, bright structure. It looked so small from up so high. Bog flew the cycle over the city, going higher and higher. Marianne wasn't sure what he was doing. If she asked, she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her over the roaring wind in their ears.

Suddenly, the cycle angled down, and they proceeded to dive down to the city. Marianne's stomach dropped. Flashbacks of that night she crashed onto the King estate came to mind, only this time Marianne didn't have a parachute to keep her safe. She buried her face in Bog's back and began to scream. Tears formed in her tightly shut eyes as she clung to Bog for dear life. Then, she felt them lift up, the cycle straight again. Marianne opened her eyes briefly. They were in the city now, so close she could touch the buildings if she wanted to.

Bog drove the cycle a top a very tall apartment complex, and they landed on the roof. Marianne practically jumped off the cycle. Bog got off next, laughing as he took his goggles off. Marianne ripped hers off, then stomped over to Bog and proceeded to hit him with the goggles.

"Ow! Ow! Marianne, stop!" Bog said, still laughing.

"Oh my God, Bog, what the hell was that?!" she asked him angrily.

"What? I had to put my girl through some of her paces. Also, it was a little revenge for earlier today."

"I only tickled you, not scare you half to death!" She hit Bog again.

"Ow! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"You don't sound sorry…" Marianne said, holding herself. Bog looked at her; he didn't mean to scare her that badly. He walked over to her and took her into his arms. He leaned down, mouth to her ear.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. His warm breath tickled her ear. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Just don't do it again," she said, her voice muffled by his jacket. Bog let her go, standing up straight and keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Deal," he said with a smile, wiping a tear off her face with his thumb. As much as she wanted to stay mad at him, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you mind if we stay here for a minute? I don't think I'm ready to get back on quite yet,"

"Yeah, no problem," Bog replied. Marianne sighed with relief and threw herself down on the roof. Bog turned his cycle off before walking over to join Marianne, lying down next to her, hands behind his head. They stared up at the sky. The stars weren't nearly as bright here as they were back at the King estate. Marianne looked over at Bog, and saw that he was staring at her. The second she looked, Bog's face flushed, and he turned his head back up, avoiding eye contact. She let out a quiet laugh. Marianne sat up, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a bag of candy-coated chocolates.

"What's this?" Bog asked, pointing at the bag.

"I got them yesterday. Figured I'd bring them along,"

"Why?" Bog asked.

"I…" Marianne paused. She didn't really know herself. It's not like she knew they were going to land somewhere. She guessed she was going to have them after the flight.

"I just wanted to share," she decided.

"Well? Gimme," Bog said, holding his hand out. She opened the bag and poured a few pieces into his hand. He threw them all into his mouth.

"You know a 'thank you' would be nice," Marianne remarked.

"Thank you, Marianne," Bog said, mouth full of chocolate.

"Gross," she laughed, hitting his arm. Bog laughed as well, until he choked on a piece, causing him to go into a coughing fit. Marianne laughed even harder now as Bog sat up, hitting his chest, trying to clear his throat. Marianne stood up behind Bog, hitting his back hard. The piece finally got lodged out, and Bog took a moment to catch his breath. Marianne continued to laugh.

"I'm glad you're getting a kick out of this," Bog said between coughs. Marianne sat down beside him, rubbing his back.

"That's what you get for scaring the crap out of me,"

"This seems to be happening a lot when I'm around you," Bog replied, lying back down. Marianne ate a few pieces of candy before lying down next to him. She shivered. Should've grabbed a heavier coat, she thought to herself. Bog noticed this, and to her surprise, pulled her close to his chest, rubbing her arms. Her shivering began to die down.

"Thank you," Marianne said quietly. Bog chuckled.

"My mother would be having a fit right now if she saw us like this," he said, still running his hands up and down her arms.

"A fit? Really?"

"Well, by 'fit' I mean she's be so ecstatic she'd probably go into cardiac arrest," Marianne laughed. Bog smiled. He liked hearing her laugh.

"Any particular reason for this?" Marianne asked between giggles. Bog let out an exasperated sigh.

"My mother has been trying to marry me off for years now," he explained. "I don't know if it's because she really wants grandkids, or if it's because she thinks I'm going to die alone," Marianne snorted.

"Well, we're in the same boat there,"

"Oh?"

"Yup. My dad's the same way. Insists I get myself a husband, to 'strengthen the family name'. Part of me thinks he doesn't think I can run this business by myself. The other part of me also thinks he just wants grandkids. Either way, I've turned down more guys in these past three months than I can count. So, yeah, I know how you feel,"

"Glad to know I'm not alone," Bog chuckled. "But somehow I don't think your dad would be as excited as my mum to see us like this,"

"Ha! We can agree on that," She looked up at him, his eyes staring into hers. After a moment, the two realized what they were doing, and quickly turned their heads away from each other, faces red.

"So...uh…" Bog started to say, sitting up. "You ready to head back?"

"Yeah! Yeah. I'm ready," Marianne replied, putting the bag of candy back in her pocket. They got up and got back on the cycle, which Bog started up. Soon they were back in the night sky.

Pare had done a thorough inspection of the mechanical crocodile, who Sunny now affectionately refers to as Lizzie.

"You said you're lookin' for a necklace that sunk in the reservoir, right?" Pare asked.

"Yeah. That's right. But what's that got to do with Lizzie?"

"Well, you must be the luckiest son of a gun in this whole darn city,"

"What do you mean?" Sunny asked, very curious now.

"Your Lizzie here's a submarine,"


	14. An Awkward Conversation

Bog and Marianne returned to find Griselda waiting for them in the hanger. She waved as Bog landed. Bog turned off the cycle and removed his goggles as Marianne hopped off.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Bog asked, stepping off the cycle.

"What? I can't greet my son after coming back from his date?"

"It wasn't a date!" Bog and Marianne exclaimed at the same time.

"You two were gone for a while. Why don't you come and get something to eat,"

"What are you planning?" Bog asked with suspicion.

"Just come on!" Griselda said, motioning the two to follow. Bog and Marianne looked at each other. They shrugged in confusion and followed after Griselda. She led them to the dining room, which, to Bog's horror, she had completely decorated. There were candles, heart-shaped decorations, streamers, and a bouquet of various flowers sitting in the center of the table. Tiny cakes and cookies were placed on plates around the table. Bog slowly covered his face in embarrassment. Marianne looked at ground awkwardly. Griselda smiled at them both.

"Go ahead, help yourselves. I'm just going to go grab the tea," Griselda said as she backed through the kitchen door.

"I'm going to kill that woman," Bog said as he ran his hands down his face. Marianne snorted, putting her hand over her mouth to cover her smile.

"No, this is what she does!" Bog said, turning to Marianne. "It never ends with her,"

"I know what you mean," Marianne replied. She looked to the kitchen door, noticing it was slightly ajar for a moment. Marianne grabbed Bog by the sleeve and pulled him out of view of the door. "I have an idea," she whispered to him. He leaned in close as Marianne explained her plan. Bog nodded, and the two slowly crept to the kitchen door.

"Bog! Kiss me!" Marianne exclaimed as they walked.

"But, Marianne, what if someone hears us?" Bog replied, trying not to laugh.

"Then you'll just have to kiss me very well, won't you?"

"Get over here, you wily vixen!" Marianne mouthed 'What?' at him, and Bog just mouthed back 'I don't know'. They waited behind the door, staying silent.

"Oh my God, I think it's happening!" A tiny voice rang out.

"Plum, can you see?" a raspy voice asked.

"Here, let me check," Plum replied, and the kitchen door opened slightly again. Bog grabbed the door and swung it open while Marianne jumped in the doorway. Dawn, Plum and Griselda were all bunched together, clearly eavesdropping on the two.

"DAWN!" Marianne shouted. Dawn let out a scream as she bolted away from her sister, Marianne in hot pursuit. Marianne chased Dawn around the kitchen and back out into the dining room before finally catching her sister. Marianne violently ruffled Dawn's hair.

"AH! Marianne! Stop!" Dawn pleaded. Marianne let Dawn go, and Dawn nearly fell backwards.

"What were the three of you trying to do?" Bog asked roughly, glaring.

"We were just…encouraging the mood," Griselda admitted, Plum and Dawn nodding in agreement.

"The was no 'mood'," Marianne shot back, "It was just a quick ride, that's all,"

"How was it, by the way?" Plum asked coyly.

"Beautiful," Marianne sighed. Bog looked at Marianne with wide eyes, cheeks flushing. She quickly realized her mistake, turning pink. "I mean! It was, you know, nice…" The three women 'aww'ed in unison, giggling afterward. Marianne awkwardly pushed her hair behind her ear. A look of shock appeared on her face. "Oh no," she said, starting to look panicked.

"What's wrong?" Bog asked.

"My earring! It's gone! It must've fallen out somewhere," The group's attention quickly turned to finding Marianne's earring, as they retraced her steps, searching the ground for it. They found nothing. Marianne stamped her foot in frustration. She must've lost it during their flight.

"Dammit! I really liked this pair…" Marianne grumbled, taking the other earring out.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Marianne," Dawn said, giving her a consoling hug. Marianne breathed out heavily.

"I guess I can always do something with the other one,"

"Well, unfortunately, there's not much we can do about it now," Bog said. He walked over to Marianne and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's late; why don't you go get some sleep,"

"Yeah, okay…"

"We'll clean up in the morning," Plum added. With that, everyone headed upstairs to bed.

Roland was sitting down at a cafe table, taking a sip of his coffee. It was early in the morning, but the city still bustled with activity. He looked around; the worker, Sunny, was it? He had sent Roland a message about a meet up. Roland was just surprised to hear from the kid after running into that thing. Roland played with a lock of of hair, giving it a twirl. He stood up once he saw Sunny running toward him. The kid was out of breath.

"There you are," Sunny gasped.

"There _you_ are. Not bad for a little guy, getting away from that thing in time,"

"No time to talk. Just gotta explain. I know where the necklace is,"

"Great! Where is it?"

"It got sent to the ocean beyond," Roland's eyebrows shot up.

"The ocean beyond? How did it manage to get there?!"

"Long story. Important thing is, I know how to get it. I gotta a friend who's taking his airship out while I go an alternate route. I wanted to ask if you were coming," Roland laughed.

"I don't think so, my friend,"

"What? Why not?" Sunny asked.

"I'm the one keeping Dawn's father updated on the search. And besides," Roland stepped closer to Sunny, "there's a lot of dangerous things out there in the ocean beyond. One of us has to make sure the necklace gets returned," Sunny didn't like this sudden, dark tone Roland had in his voice. Sunny gulped.

"Okay. Okay. I gotcha. But it'll take us about a day to make the whole trip,"

"Well then, you had better get moving," Roland said, sitting back down. Sunny opened his mouth to say something, but reconsidered, and ran off. He had to get that necklace. He had to get Dawn back.

Marianne poked at her breakfast. She wasn't very hungry this morning, considering her stomach was tied in knots. She dreamed about the cycle flight last night. Dreamed about the colors and the lights, and Bog. Now, every time she thought about him her cheeks would flush red and her stomach would do flip flops. She didn't like this feeling; she was scared of what it meant. Her behavior did not go unnoticed.

"You okay, Marianne?" Dawn asked. Marianne simply groaned.

"You're not sick, are you dearie?" Plum asked. Marianne shook her head.

"Just...been thinking a lot lately," she replied.

"Care to tell what's on your mind?" Griselda asked. Marianne flushed. She didn't know what to say. Unfortunately for her, Griselda figured it out.

"Or, rather, _who's_ on your mind?" she asked with a chuckle. Dawn gasped and Plum let out a laugh as Marianne covered her face with her hands. "Aww, there, there, sweetie. Nothin' to be ashamed of," Griselda reassured, walking over to put her hands on Marianne's shoulders.

"I don't know what to do," Marianne replied desperately, "I mean, it was so easy before; guys always came to me! I mean,I turned them all down, but still. And now...I've never done this before!"

"Look, when it comes to dating, by son can be as thick as a rock," Griselda said. "You've got to be straight forward with him,"

"Ooo! Ask him out on a date!" Dawn suggested.

"Yes, and a _real_ date this time, not just a drive around the block," Plum insisted. Marianne was a little overwhelmed. On one hand she had sworn off dating, not wanting to ever experience what she went through with Roland ever again. On the other hand, she really liked spending time with Bog. They just...clicked. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll ask him," Griselda, Plum, and Dawn all cheered and clapped, which made Marianne blush even harder. Griselda pulled out Marianne's seat and gestured her to go.

"He's upstairs in his little workshop. Go on, sweetie, we're rootin' for you!" Marianne gulped as she walked out the dining room and outside to the elevator.

She stood in front of the door to Bog's workshop. Her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry. She could turn back right now, she thought, forget the whole thing. But she brought her hand up to the door, and gave it a light knock. She immediately regretted her decision.

"It's open!" she heard Bog call out. Marianne took a deep breath, mustered her courage, and entered the workshop. Bog was at his table, hunched over, working on something. She couldn't tell was it was from here, but Marianne figured it was small looking at the tools Bog had out. Bog turned around, and almost jumped when he saw her.

"Marianne!" he exclaimed, indiscreetly covering up whatever he was working on with a cloth. "Uh...may I help you?"

"I...just thought I'd stop by," she replied nervously. "So...what are you working on?"

"What, this? Nothing big, nothing important. Just a small project, that's all," he said dismissively. Whatever it was, he clearly didn't want Marianne to know about it. "So…" Bog continued, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" He stepped closer to her. Marianne felt her face flush again. She looked up at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but drew a blank. "I…" she started. Marianne stepped to the side, looking down at her hands. "I just wanted to thank you...for last night. It really was spectacular,"

"Well...I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Bog replied, still looking at her. Something was bothering her, he could tell. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No! No. Nothing's wrong," Marianne exclaimed, hands in front of her. "I just really had a good time with you," That made Bog blush. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Me too," he replied.

"In fact...um…" Marianne put her hands stiffly to her sides. "Maybe we could go on another adventure tonight," Bog's eyes widened, cheeks bright red.

"To-tonight?" he stammered.

"Yeah, but, you know, switch it up a little. Maybe...go get something to eat...uh...visit a club, get drinks, something different,"

"Marianne, this sounds suspiciously like a date,"

"Okay, yes, you got me. I'm asking you on a date. Now will you tell me yes or no already so I can stop making an idiot of myself?!" Bog was stunned. He didn't really know what to say. This was so sudden, and yet, the butterflies in his stomach rushed at the mere thought of it. He looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well...I...uh…" He had been avoiding things like this for years, but now he wasn't so sure if he wanted to miss this one. Bog cleared his throat. "Okay," he managed to squeak out.

"Wait, really?"

"Really,"

"Oh. That's...that's great then!"

"Yeah! It...uh...it is," They were both beet red.

"So...um…I guess we'll head out tonight?"

"Yes, yes, tonight works," Bog gulped hard. I'm...looking forward to it," he said. Marianne smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah. Me too," They stood in silence for a moment. "Okay! Well, I should get going," Marianne said, motioning to the door.

"Yes! I...uh…gotta work on this and…um…" Bog gestured to his work table.

"Yeah...so...bye!" Marianne walked out of there as quickly as her feet could take her. Bog watched her go, unsure if what had just happened was real. He leaned on his worktable, letting it sink in. He didn't want to mess this up. He was going to need some help.


	15. To the Ocean Beyond

Sunny stood at the edge of the drop off, taking in his last few breaths of fresh air. Pare had done a thorough check of Lizzie; he made sure all her seals were working, her air tanks were refilled, and that her inner workings were all functioning properly. Sunny would be lying though if he said he wasn't nervous. He had never done anything like this before, and was not fond of the constant reoccurring thoughts of something going terribly wrong. But he had to do this. He had to do this for Dawn, for Marianne. He didn't want to let either of them down.

Sunny looked up and saw Pare's airship fly overhead. It was time. Sunny headed over to Lizzie, who shook her tail at the sight of him.

"You ready, girl?" He asked, giving her a pat on the head. Lizzie let out a huff of steam through her nostrils, signaling she was ready. Sunny took a deep breath. He ran his fingers through the spines on Lizzie's back, and her back retracted open, revealing a cockpit. It was meant for one person, but was a bit roomier for Sunny since he was on the shorter side. Sunny stepped in, lying on his stomach. Once he was in, Lizzie's back closed up, sealing with a small hiss. Sunny tapped on the side, signaling he was ready. He felt Lizzie move, and he watched her slide into the water through her optic lenses. As they slipped in, Sunny subconsciously held his breath.

"No," he reminded himself, "just breathe normally. You're okay," Lizzie gracefully swam through the water, swimming down toward the pipe. Hissing sounds rang out as Lizzie adjusted the pressure within the cockpit. Sunny was thankful for how self-sufficient Lizzie was. They came up to the pipe that the necklace fell into. It was very large; large enough for Lizzie to fit through. This was it, no going back now. Lizzie swam into the pipe, a relatively easy task with help from the pipe's suction. Sunny flipped a switch, and two lights next to the optical lenses came on, making it possible for him to see.

Lizzie swished her tail hard, speeding up as she zoomed through the pipe. Sunny couldn't help being so tense, he was so nervous. It was terrifying, but also exhilarating as Lizzie effortlessly made her way through the pipe. He needed to relax, he thought to himself. After all, they were going to be there for a while.

Dawn was in the kitchen, happily humming to herself while stirring cookie dough in a bowl. She set the bowl down next to a cookie sheet and went over to the sink to wash her hands. As she was drying her hands, Bog walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey, Boggy!" Dawn said cheerfully, putting the towel down. Bog had come to terms with his new nickname.

"Hi, Dawn. Do you...uh...do you have a minute?" he asked quietly. Dawn was spreading a sheet of parchment paper over the cookie sheet.

"I'm actually making chocolate chip cookies right now. I could use your help if you want to stay and chat,"

"Um...okay…" Bog walked over to the sink to wash up while Dawn took a spoon and scooped out a ball of cookie dough. She began to roll it into a sphere between her fingers before placing it on the cookie sheet. Bog came over to the table, and Dawn handed him a spoon.

"So," she said, "what's on your mind?" Bog began to roll the ball of cookie dough between his long fingers.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Well, someone,"

"Is it about Marianne?" Dawn asked. Bog blushed. Dawn gave him a smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…" This had been easier in his head. Now that he was actually asking, he felt a little tongue-tied. "So…" he sighed, "Marianne asked me out on a date,"

"And?"

"...And I said yes," Bog jumped as Dawn let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Boggy, that's awesome! Aren't you excited?"

"More like my heart is about to jump into my throat! Dawn, I haven't been on a date in years. It wouldn't do it justice to say that I'm rusty. I just…" he took another scoop of dough. "I don't want to make a fool of myself..." Dawn put the ball of dough she was working on on the cookie sheet and took Bog's hands. Her fingers were tiny compared to his.

"Bog," she said, looking him straight in the eye, "I'm sure Marianne would kill me for telling you this, but she _really_ likes you. You're the first guy in a long time she's actually wanted to spend time with. So my advice? Just have fun! Go out to eat, go dancing, whatever! As long as you two are spending time together, she's going to have a blast," Bog let out a breath. His fingers curled in her hands.

"Okay...okay, yeah. I-I can do that. Thanks, Dawn," Bog leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Aw, shucks, Boggy, now you got me blushing," Dawn said with a laugh. "Now," she said, letting go of his hands, "let's finish with these cookies, shall we?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bog replied with a smile.

When Sunny and Lizzie finally left the pipe, there was nothing but an immense darkness ahead of them. Lizzie's lights did not do much to penetrate the ocean's expansive shadow. Sunny was worried; that necklace could be anywhere. Lizzie swam toward the ocean floor, stirring up sand, making it impossible to see. Sunny would simply have to trust Lizzie to find the necklace.

Lizzie landed on the ocean floor with a thud, nose in the sand, searching. She turned over every rock and shell she could find, and the occasional crab, looking for the necklace. She stopped suddenly, the sand around her settling. Sunny looked out to see what made her stop. There it was, the necklace, in the arm of a gigantic octopus. The octopus was sitting on a boulder, the arm holding the necklace casually dangled in front.

"Oh no," Sunny said aloud. He could see what the octopus was doing. "Lizzie, don't go for it!" Too late. Lizzie swam up to the necklace, and another large arm wrapped around her center. The octopus moved from it's spot, floating gently over Lizzie. Sunny watched in horror as a giant beak came over them, opening wide, and bit down on Lizzie's snout. The sound of scraping metal rang out as the beak tried to break past Lizzie's armor. Sunny put his hands over his head, feeling helpless as Lizzie struggled her nose out of the octopus's beak.

Sunny looked around, trying to find anything that could get them out of this situation, when he spotted a button labeled 'death roll'. Sunny didn't know much about crocodiles, especially ones that were mechanical submarines, but right now he couldn't afford to be picky. He pressed the button, and it glowed red. Sunny braced for whatever was going to happen next.

Lizzie started to shake. Her spines jutted out, revealing razor sharp edges. She bit down on the arm that had the necklace hard, and began to spin. Her spines cut through the arm wrapped around her center, and the arm in her mouth became severed off of the octopus. The octopus quickly retreated, spewing ink into the water. Once the ink cleared, all that was left was two dismembered arms.

Sunny put a hand to his head. He had been shaken around a bit during the death roll, but other than that he was thankful he was alive. He looked out through the optical lenses, and saw that Lizzie had the necklace, firmly wrapped up in the octopus's left over arm. Sunny let out a laugh of excitement and relief. He finally got the necklace. He tapped Lizzie's side, signaling he was ready to go up. Lizzie chomped hard on the arm, and they began their ascent.

They hit the surface and were rocked around hard by the waves' wild motions. Up above was Pare's airship, waiting for them. Two ropes came down, one carrying Pare, as he slid down the rope to them. He quickly hooked the rope around Lizzie, locking it tight around her middle. Pare shouted up, and they began to lift into the air.

Once aboard Pare's airship, Sunny smothered Lizzie in pets, telling her how much of a wonderful crocodile she was. Lizzie was more than happy to accept the praise. Meanwhile, Pare was removing the last sucker off of the necklace. He threw the octopus arm overboard, and handed the necklace to Sunny. Sunny took it, holding it gingerly. It was covered in salt and smelled like seaweed, but he had it.

"Hold on, Dawn, I'm coming," he said, looking out as they headed back to the city.


	16. Date Night

Bog pulled on the ends of his dark navy blue suit, straightening out the jacket. He turned to the side, studying himself in the mirror. He adjusted his kerchief one more time, then turned to Stuff and Thang.

"Well?" he asked, arms out, "How do I look?" Stuff and Thang clapped their metal hands together.

"You look good, sir!" Thang said cheerfully.

"I think she'll be impressed!" Stuff added. Bog let out a nervous sigh.

"I hope you're right…" he said quietly, looking back in the mirror. No, he thought to himself. Now was not the time for doubt. He reminded himself of what Dawn had said. She liked him, and as long as they were together, Marianne would enjoy herself. Some part of him still wondered what it was about him that Marianne liked. He didn't think he was anything great; he wasn't handsome, suave, or charming. And yet here he was about to go on his first date in years with a woman way out of his league. He took a deep breath, then headed to the door.

"Wish me luck," he said to the two mechs as he left the room.

"Luck!" they said, waving goodbye.

Bog headed downstairs, where a cheering Griselda, Plum, and Dawn greeted him. Bog stopped halfway down the stairs before he turned around.

"Hey! Get back here, you! I'm not letting you skip out on this one!" Griselda cried out, running after him. She caught him by the hand and led him back down the stairs. Dawn ran over and gave Bog a strong hug around his waist.

"Oh, I'm so excited for you, Boggy!" she said, squeezing him hard.

"Gah! Thank you, Dawn, but if you keep hugging me this tight, I don't think there'll be much of me left!" Bog said, grimacing in pain.

"Whoops!" Dawn exclaimed, letting Bog go, giving him a chance to catch his breath.

"So, how are you feeling?" Plum asked.

"More nervous than anything else," Bog admitted.

"Oh, you're going to be fine!" Griselda said.

"Yeah, you two are already an awkward mess around each other. What difference does it make if it's public?" Plum added.

"Thanks, Plum. I _really_ needed to hear that," Bog replied sarcastically. Suddenly, all three women looked up and gasped in delight. Bog turned around, and his jaw dropped. Marianne came walking down the stairs in a short, tassel-fringed wine red dress. She wore dark tights and a white faux fur shawl. Her silver earrings, necklace, and bracelet all shimmered in the light, and matched her silver heels. She smiled that smile he liked so much, wearing her favorite shades of eyeshadow and lipstick. He snapped back to reality when Dawn's hand lightly tapped his chin, clicking his mouth shut. He blushed, and the women all giggled.

"So?" Marianne asked, spinning in a circle. "Verdict?" Bog stepped closer to her, picked up her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"You look beautiful," he said. Marianne blushed fiercely, and Plum, Dawn, and Griselda all 'aww'ed in unison.

"Well, you don't look half bad yourself, handsome," Marianne replied, elbowing his side. Bog laughed, cheeks still red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You two be good now!" Griselda said as she, Plum, and Dawn all left, leaving the two alone. They stood there for a moment, silent.

"So," Marianne finally spoke up, "you ready to go?"

"Yes! Yes," Bog stretched his arm out before her. "After you," Marianne walked ahead as they headed to the hanger.

After parking the cycle, Bog and Marianne headed out of the station into the city streets. Bog was leading the way.

"So," he said, turning around to face Marianne as they walked. "I think you'll really like this place. It's not very big, but the food is amazing and the service is fantastic. I often take clients out on business lunches here,"

"Wait," Marianne said, realization spreading across her face. "Is this the restaurant on the corner? You know, across from that pub next to the boutique we got Dawn's dresses at?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my God! I've been there before! Oh, it's great, I love it there,"

"Well this makes things easier," Bog replied, turning back around. As they walked, Marianne stepped closer to him, eyeing his hand. She blushed, not sure if she should do it or not. Bog gasped when he felt her hand slip around his. He looked down at her and saw how pink her cheeks were. His own face flushed as he adjusted his hand so his fingers intertwined with hers. She looked up at him, and saw that he was smiling. She smiled back, and the two walked to the restaurant hand in hand.

They reached the restaurant and were quickly seated, seeing how Bog called in earlier in the day. Marianne took off her shawl, and the two looked over the menus.

"Is the fish here any good?" Marianne asked.

"Very good. Hmm…I have yet to try the steak here,"

"I think I'm going to get the fish,"

"Go for it," Their waiter came by, took their orders and their menus, and left.

"So when was the last time you went on a date?" Marianne asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Longer than I care to admit," Bog replied. "Of course the circumstances were...different then. How about you?" Marianne let out a laugh.

"I haven't been on an actual date for about half a year. I've been introduced to a lot of guys through my dad, but those never went anywhere,"

"Yes, I recall you said you turned most of them down,"

" _All_ of them down. Especially the creepy ones, blech. There was this one guy my dad made me meet at some event. He acted the gentleman part fine in front of my dad, but once he was gone, ugh, he was so gross. He kept telling me how sexy he thought my legs were, and wanted to see them in action,"

"What did you do?"

"I showed him what my legs could do and stomped on his foot," Bog laughed. Marianne smiled. She liked hearing him laugh. "I broke three of his toes," she continued. "Needless to say I never saw the guy again,"

"Bastard deserved it,"

"That he did. So, yeah, I haven't been on a real date in a while," Bog reached over and put his hand over hers. "Well consider me honored," he said with a smile. Marianne blushed. She gave his hand a slap.

"Stop that," she said with a laugh. The two continued chatting while they waited for their meal. Bog told Marianne about some of the obnoxious things his mother would do to set him up on a date, which Marianne replied with her own similar experiences. They talked about fencing, business, and learned they both shared a love for swing and jazz. Their meals finally came out, and they dug in. Marianne took a bite of the fish she ordered.

"Ooo!" she exclaimed. "This is really good! I like the citrus they added,"

"Let me try," Bog said, reaching over with his fork. She slapped it away.

"Ah-ah-ah. We're on a date," Marianne cut a piece of the fish and held it in front of him.

"Are you serious?" he asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Oh, quit being a baby and take it already," Bog let out a groan, but leaned forward and bit the fish off of her fork.

"Hmm. Not bad," he said,

"See?" Marianne replied.

"Do you want to try some of mine?"

"Um, it's steak. Do you need to ask?" Bog chuckled as he cut her a piece of the steak and held it in front of her. She took it, nodding in approval as she chewed.

They finished their meal, paid for it, then headed back out on to the streets. There were more people out now, no doubt the night crowd heading out to the clubs.

"There's an idea," Marianne said as she took notice of the amount of people out. "We should go for drinks,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! There's this nightclub I used to go to all the time. It's great, I think you'll really like it,"

"Sounds fun, but not too many drinks for me since I have to drive us back,"

"Fair enough. Come on, let's go!" She took him by the hand and they headed off to the nightclub.

When they got there it was already pretty crowded. People were drinking and dancing while a live jazz band played on the stage. Two singers in frilly skirts each with a mechanical arm stood in front, their smooth voices echoing over the crowd as they sang into their microphones. Marianne led Bog to the bar, and the bartender's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Marianne? Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" he said, holding his hand out. Marianne took it and gave it a good shake.

"Hey, Nathan, long time no see," she said with a smile.

"How's Roland?" Nathan asked.

"Out of my life, thank God," Bog lifted an eyebrow at this.

"Oof, tough," Nathan replied. "Who's your friend?" he motioned to Bog.

"My date," Nathan gave her a look.

"Really?" he asked. Bog turned the other way out of embarrassment. Marianne gave Nathan a glare.

"Yes, Nathan, he's my date. Now we're here for drinks, not you being a smart ass," Nathan held his hands up.

"I gotcha, I gotcha. So, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a rum on the rocks," Marianne replied.

"And you, sir?"

"Give me a Gin Rickey," Bog said quickly.

"Gin Rickey and rum on the rocks, coming up," Marianne turned to Bog.

"I am so sorry," she said to him.

"It's okay. It...happens more than you'd think. I'm used to it,"

"That doesn't make it okay,"

"Marianne," he took her hand between his. "You're very sweet, but I'm fine," Marianne pouted.

"Liar," she said bluntly. Bog let out a laugh.

"Nothing escapes you, does it?" Bog remarked. Marianne frowned at this. Bog smiled at her, and lightly kissed her hand.

"If I may interrupt?" Nathan said. Marianne and Bog both blushed, taking a step back from each other. Nathan put their drinks in front of them. Marianne paid for them, then took hers and handed Bog his.

"Thanks, Nathan," she said, leading Bog away from the bar. "And stay out of trouble!"

"You know that ain't happening!" Nathan called out. Marianne brought Bog over to an unoccupied corner of the club, still apologizing for Nathan's comment. Bog insisted it was fine, and as much as Marianne wanted to argue, she dropped the subject.

"So, who's Roland?" Bog asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ugh, someone I do not want to talk about until I finish this," she motioned to her drink, taking a swig of it.

"That bad, huh? He another suitor you turned away?"

"Something like that…"

"Well, you can always tell me later if you want to talk about it,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem," They stood there for a moment, quietly drinking while looking out at the people in the club. The band started playing a new song, and Marianne perked up.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" she exclaimed.

"You know this song too?" Bog asked.

"Yes! I love dancing to it. It's such a fun song," She began to sway to the music. Bog looked at her, smiling as he watched her hum along to the song. He then downed his drink, put the empty glass on a table, and took Marianne's hand.

"Dance with me," he said. Marianne's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"We both know the song, don't we? Come on, let's dance,"

"Okay! Let me just finish my drink," She chugged her drink, putting the glass aside, and the two headed to the dance floor. But before they could go, someone else pulled on Marianne's arm. A drunk guy was grasping at her other hand, pulling her toward him.

"Hey, sweet thing," he slurred, "nice set of legs you got there. Why don't you ditch the cockroach and show a real man how you work them," Marianne glared at him hard, but Bog stepped in between them, taking her hand out of the guy's grip.

"I'd step off if I were you, boy," Bog growled.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" the man asked. Bog stepped aside, and Marianne stepped up, kicking the man in the shin. The man yelped, falling to the ground. Marianne and Bog high-fived each other. A woman in a white dress came over and kneeled down next to the man.

"Hey, floozie, what the hell do you think you're doing, trying to lure my man away?"

"I think you both need a new hobby," Marianne replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh, is that so?" the woman asked, stepping up to Marianne. "And what are you and your man gonna do about it?" Marianne and Bog gave each other a sly look.

"Bog, let's show them what we got," Marianne said, holding her hand out.

"With pleasure," Bog said, taking her hand. As the music began to increase in pace, Marianne and Bog headed out to the dance floor.

They stood facing each other, hands together, shuffling back and forth to the tempo of the song. Their hands moved side to side, then Bog stepped back and twirled Marianne. The tassels on her dress flew as she spun. The the trumpets began blare the tango-esque section of the song, and Marianne stepped up to Bog, her back facing his front. She moved his hands to her hips, reached up, and stroked his face. He melted at her touch, moving his hands up to her waist as they sidestepped. Bog twirled her again, this time hand holding her hand while the other was on her lower back. The song began to climax, and Bog swung Marianne under his legs and threw her in the air. Marianne kept her body straight as Bog caught her. They spun in a circle, and as the song ended, Bog put Marianne back down on her feet, and they stepped apart, hand in hand. To their surprise, the club erupted with applause. Apparently the two had completely taken over the dance floor, and the entire club watched them dance. The two smiled awkwardly, giving a bow, hands still together. Their faces were red from dancing and from embarrassment as they retreated out of the club.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Marianne exclaimed.

"I know! The things you do to me, you wonderful woman, you!" Bog said as he took Marianne into his arms, lifted her off her feet, and spun her around. Marianne giggled, arms tightly wrapped around Bog's shoulders. Bog then put Marianne down and leaned in, planting a kiss on her cheek. Marianne flushed pink, bringing a hand to her cheek. Bog then realized what he just did, and stepped back from her, his face turning red.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," he said, looking down at his hands. Marianne smiled at him. She stepped up to Bog, stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at her, face turning an even brighter shade of red. A small grin began to grow on Bog's face, and he took Marianne's hands into his own.

"Why don't we head back?" he suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to go home," Marianne replied. They headed back to the station hand in hand, while a blond man with green eyes angrily watched them off.

They snuck back into the mansion as quietly as they could. It was late, and no doubt everyone had already gone to bed. Bog led Marianne to the den, where there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. Marianne stood next to it, warming her chilled arms and legs. Bog left the room briefly, saying he had a surprise for her. He returned with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Bog popped the top, and poured the champagne into each glass. They clinked their glasses together, and sipped on the bubbly beverage. They sat on the sofa by the fire, and Marianne snuggled up to Bog. Bog, not sure what to do at first, gently put his hand on her bare shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"This was nice," she said quietly.

"Yeah, this was," he said, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb.

"Mmmm, I think that rum is finally hitting me," she said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she put her glass down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and cuddled even closer to Bog, face against his chest. Bog's blushed as he reached over to put his glass down, and wrapped his arms around Marianne. He leaned his head against hers, cheek against her hair.

"I can't believe this night actually happened," he said, letting out a sigh. "I don't deserve it," Marianne sat up.

"There you go again! Something is bothering you!" she accused. Bog leaned his elbows on his knees, face in his hands. "Come on," she said, "tell me what's wrong. Why do you bring yourself down like this?" Bog sat up. He looked at Marianne. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it.

"Do you mind telling me about this Roland guy, first?" he finally asked. "A story for a story,"

"A story for a story, huh?" Bog nodded. Marianne chuckled, looking up at him with a smile on her face. She sat back into the couch.

"Roland was my fiancé a few months ago. We met, I liked him, we dated, then we were going to get married. I loved him a lot, gave up a lot of myself for him. Did you know I used to have long hair? And I hate having long hair. I nearly gave up fencing for this guy. Then, on our wedding day, my father gave me a primrose diamond for Roland to give me, since he couldn't get one on his own," Bog looked down briefly.

"Sorry about that," he muttered. Marianne laughed.

"So, I went to find him," she continued, " and what do I find? I find him getting very friendly with another woman. Bog, he cheated on me on our wedding day. How could I have gotten so wrapped up in a guy that I couldn't see that he didn't love me? He wanted to mold me into someone I wasn't," Marianne let out a scoff. "He only cared about my inheritance, it seems. Even now he's trying to win me back, like I'll ever give him the chance. So, that's why I don't give most guys the time of day. I don't trust anyone wanting to get that friendly with me without getting to know me first,"

"A good philosophy, one that I live by as well," Bog said. Marianne looked at him.

"You...you got your heart broken as well," she realized. Bog nodded, tapping his fingers together.

"I was engaged to a young lady at very young age," he began, "we were to be wed once we were both adults. So, a few years ago, I finally met the lass. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. Her name was Lisa. She had these stunning blue eyes and long red hair. She was smart, talented, and I fell head over heels in love with her. But, Lisa was...prudent. She wouldn't let me kiss her, hold her hand, anything. She said she wanted to save all that for after we were wed. I figured that made sense; she was a princess engaged to a toad. Who would want to be loved by someone who looks the way I do?" Marianne looked at him sadly. Apparently he had always been self-conscious about his appearance.

"But, I loved her regardless," Bog continued, "and I wanted to prove it to her. So, I commissioned a necklace made of primrose diamonds from Plum. I gave it to Lisa as a sign of how much she had touched my heart. She just smiled and thanked me. That was it. She didn't wear it often. Then, one day, I was in the city on business and got out of my meeting early. I knew Lisa was at a nearby cafe catching up with a friend. So I decided to surprise her. I found her sitting with her friend, a woman from abroad. But as I got closer to them, I noticed her friend was wearing a necklace. My necklace; the one I commissioned for Lisa. The two were holding hands, talking, until they kissed," Bog's voice cracked slightly,

"Bog, that's not your fault," Marianne said.

"It didn't bother me that she was attracted to women!" Bog said angrily. "What bothered me was that she kept up this lie for so long! That she toyed with my heart! I was to be nothing but her source of income while she lavished the woman she loved in what was meant for her. I meant nothing to her," Bog let out a sigh.

"So, I confronted her. The fight got very heated. I accused her of using me and she accused me of jumping to conclusions. I was so angry at her that I ripped the necklace off her girlfriend's neck and stormed off. Needless to say the engagement was broken off," Bog leaned back.

"What did I do to deserve this pain? I thought. At first, I thought it was something I did, that somehow I contributed to her running to the arms of another. Was I just not good enough for her? But, seeing as her lover was a woman, I realized I was nothing but a pawn. A string in her web of lies. I was so angry, and I took it out on everything; on her, on Plum, but mostly on myself…" He lightly touched the scars on his face.

"That's when I started to hate primrose diamonds and everything they represented. All lies. I took them away from the world so I would never have to see their sickening plot in action ever again. I never wanted to be reminded of what I felt for her…" Bog was quiet for a moment. He then brought his fist down onto the sofa's arm and shot up. He stared angrily into the fireplace.

"So, now you know. God only knows what you must think of me now; how much of a fool I've been. _How much I've let this consume me!_ " Bog began to dig his nails into his face, but Marianne bolted to him and grabbed his arms, bringing his hands away from his head. She pulled him toward her, holding him close. Bog stood there in her arms, stunned. He gently placed his hands on her back, and began to cry into her shoulder. He held her tighter and he cried harder, tears running down Marianne's collarbone. Marianne just kept him close. Bog finally stepped back and looked down at Marianne with tear-filled, but grateful, eyes. She cupped her hand around his face, wiping a tear away with her thumb. Bog put his hand over hers, and melted into her hand. He held her hand close, eyes still flowing with tears.

"I'm such an idiot," he said in a raspy voice, but Marianne shushed him.

"It's okay, it's okay," she assured him. Bog looked at her for a moment before taking her hand from his face and putting it to his mouth, kissing it hard. Marianne led him back to the sofa, where they laid down, Bog's head in her bosom. Marianne kissed the top of his head, stroking his hair. They laid like that for the rest of the night, both eventually drifting off to sleep.


	17. A Second Date

Marianne's father stared out the window. The morning sun was warm, but it did little to combat the chill running through him.

"And you're sure it was her?" he asked Roland. Roland was sitting on a chair, leaning back casually.

"Absolutely. I'd recognize that fiery beauty of hers anywhere,"

"But, why would she consort with that... _monster_?" Roland sat forward.

"He must be manipulating her somehow. Using something against her so she would agree to this horrible arrangement. No doubt that beast is trying to seduce the poor girl to get to her inheritance,"

"Her inheritance? But, why would he be after that?"

"You're rivals, aren't you? Could be a number of reasons; a grudge, out of spite, does it really matter? King's got both your daughters; we need to get them back,"

"How close are to you finding the necklace?"

"We know were it is," Roland assured him, "I have men out there now searching tirelessly. We will get that necklace back,"

"Good,"

"Sir, if I may speak freely, there's still the problem with Marianne," Marianne's father let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to do with her," he said. "She's become wild, stubborn, and now this...thing with Bog…"

"She needs someone to stabilize her, keep her grounded. I know we had a misunderstanding, but I still love her. I can be her rock," Marianne's father put his hands on Roland's shoulders.

"I know. You've done so much for us. When this is over, I'll talk to Marianne, try and get her to see she needs someone like you," Roland smiled.

"I won't let you down, sir,"

Bog shifted as he began to wake up. He opened his eyes slightly; they were still a little sore from crying. He reached up to rub them, when he noticed the quilt covering him and Marianne. He looked down at it, confused, seeing how it was covered in rose petals. His mother, no doubt. He rolled his eyes, pulled the quilt back up, and snuggled back into the couch. He grabbed Marianne and shifted her to his chest. She groaned, but then let out a content sigh as she cuddled close to Bog.

"You're surprisingly comfy," she said sleepily.

"That's good because you were _very_ comfy last night," Bog replied. Marianne snickered.

"I bet I was. But now it's your turn to be the pillow," Bog rotated so he was laying on his back, and Marianne draped her arm over him. Bog rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Thank you for last night," he said quietly. Marianne turned her head to look at him. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was a mess, but by God Bog could look at her all day.

"Thank you for trusting me. I know that was hard, opening old wounds like that,"

"Yes, but you were there for me. You listened and you understood. I really can't thank you enough for that," Bog put a hand to her face. Marianne smiled shyly, putting her hand over his. He took her and and put it to his lips, kissing it gently. He then grinned wickedly as he sat up, taking Marianne with him, and began to trail her arm with kisses.

"Bog!" Marianne laughed. His lips brushed against her shoulder as he threaded his fingers through her hair. Marianne let out a gasp as he kissed her neck.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Bog said in a low voice, putting his mouth back against her neck. Marianne gasped again, this time leaning her head away so Bog had better access. A chill of pleasure tingled through Marianne as Bog began to suck gently on her neck. His teeth teased her skin, and Marianne pulled him closer. Bog held her tight, opening his mouth wide to her neck, tracing it with his tongue.

"Oh, Bog," Marianne moaned, leaning her body close to his. However, Marianne didn't notice how far off the sofa she was, and when she leaned forward, she slipped off, and the two fell to the floor. Marianne's back hit the edge of the coffee table, sending it tipping forward. The champagne spilt everywhere. Marianne quickly picked up the half empty bottle while Bog grabbed the two glasses.

"I am so sorry," Marianne said as she and Bog put table upright. Bog laughed.

"There's never a dull moment with you, is there?" he said.

"That could either be a really good thing, or a really bad thing," Marianne replied as they stood up. Bog pulled her close to him.

"I assure you, it's a very good thing," he said quietly, giving her cheek a kiss. That made her smile.

"I heard a crash, what happened?" a voice huffed out. They turned around to see Griselda running up to them. She was a little out of breath. She looked over the scene that was in front of her. "Sheesh! You kids like it rough, don't you?"

"MOTHER!" Bog yelled. Griselda let out a laugh.

"I'm just teasing. You two were gone for a while. Did you have fun?" Marianne looked at Bog, taking his hand, before saying yes. Bog blushed, holding her hand tight, and agreed with her. Griselda let out a squeal.

"Ooo, I hear wedding bells!" she said gleefully. Bog sighed, putting a hand over his face.

"Mother, please, not this again," he groaned.

"At least wait until the second date," Marianne added. Bog looked at her.

"Second date?"

"I'd love to! Tonight then?" Griselda laughed as Bog simply stared at Marianne, trying to process what just happened.

"Uh...yeah! I can do that. But I have some things I need to take care of first," he replied.

"I think you've got time," Marianne said with a chuckle. "Well, we should probably get cleaned up," she motioned down to her champagne soaked dress.

"Agreed. So, tonight then,"

"Tonight," Marianne leaned up, kissing his cheek. She then headed upstairs. Bog sighed contently. Griselda gave her son a pat on the arm.

"You really lucked out with this one, didn't you?" she said with a smile. "If it weren't for that damn necklace getting up and stolen, you never would've met the girl!"

"Yeah…" Bog was quiet for a moment. A look of determination spread across his face. "Well, I'm going to go get cleaned up," Bog headed off upstairs, but stopped to turn back to his mother. "Mum, do you mind if I use the airship tonight?"

"What ever you need, son, what ever you need,"


	18. Painting the Sky

Bog had spent the entire day running about the mansion. Marianne had never seen the man so busy. Every time they would cross paths, Bog would quickly say hello, then rush off to his next location. He wasn't kidding when he said he had things to take care of, Marianne thought to herself. Even after the sun had set, Bog was locked away in his workshop. Marianne was getting a little worried. Would he even have time for another date? She suddenly felt a bad, putting him on the spot like that. While she did want to spend more time with him, she hadn't considered his plans. It wasn't until a several hours after sunset that Bog finally emerged. He ran up to Marianne, a big smile on his tired face. He was dressed warmly, wearing a heavy coat and his scarf.

"Marianne! You ready?" he asked brightly. He put his hands in his coat pockets. "Good, you got your coat; it's chilly outside,"

"Bog, wait," Marianne said. She took his hands into hers. "You've been working all day today. Quite frankly, you look exhausted. I feel bad for making you feel like we had to go on another date tonight, so if you're not up for it, we can always go out another night," Bog smiled.

"Well, aren't you sweet, tough girl. But don't worry about me. What I've been working on all day? That's what I want to show you tonight,"

"So, you've been working on something for tonight?"

"That's right,"

"For me,"

"For you," Marianne was quiet for a moment.

"On one hand, that doesn't make me feel any better," she said bluntly. Bog made a face at her. "On the other hand," she continued, "now I'm very curious,"

"Well let's go find out, shall we?" Bog said encouragingly.

"Oh, alright," Marianne replied with a smirk. Bog grinned, then, still holding her hands, led her outside.

Marianne pulled her coat close as the airship began to take flight. She looked out into the dark night sky; the stars were especially bright tonight. She walked around the airship deck, wondering why Bog wanted to take her out on the airship rather than his cycle. She noticed two large, dark cylinders with levers attached to them aboard the airship along with a very long wooden crate. What was the man up to? She walked up to Bog as he steered, leading the airship high above the King estate.

"So care to tell me where we're headed?" Marianne asked.

"Not very far; we just need space," Bog replied.

"Space for what?"

"Patience, Miss Fay, patience," Marianne let out a grunt. She really wanted to know what was going on. The airship rose higher and higher, until Bog pulled on a lever. The propellers slowed until they stopped while the airship's blimp kept them afloat. Bog headed over to the long crate, which he took a crowbar to until it fell apart. Inside were dozens of unlit fireworks.

"No," Marianne said as she began to realize what they were doing.

"Yes," Bog replied, a big grin on his face. Marianne's face lit up. "Oh! I almost forgot," Bog pulled out a two pairs of earmuffs, handing one to Marianne. "You're gonna need these," They put the earmuffs on, flaps covering the entirety of their ears, and Bog went over to one of the cylinders. He picked up a firework, loaded it in the cylinder, pulled the lever, and the firework went shooting out, screaming before it exploded into a burst of color. Marianne let out a squeal of delight. Bog stepped aside, allowing her to give it a try. She did, and the next firework went off in the dark sky above. Bog manned the second cylinder, and the two painted the night sky in color and light. Fireworks went off one after the other in a bright spectacle, no doubt catching the attention of the residents of the King estate. It was a dazzling sight of fire and glitter. Then, the last firework went off, and the show was over as quickly as it began, leaving nothing but trails of smoke.

Marianne leapt into Bog's arms, giggling with joy. Bog held her tight, spinning her in a circle, joining in her laughter. He put her down, but the two were still tightly entwined.

"Bog, that was amazing!" Marianne exclaimed. "No wonder you were so busy today!"

"It was worth it," Bog replied. He ran his hand through her hair. "And I got to spend it with you," Marianne smiled at him, holding him tight around the waist. "Now," Bog continued, "there's one more thing I have for you,"

There's _more_? Bog, you're spoiling me tonight,"

"That was the plan," he said as he reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a golden pendant on a long chain. The pendant was flat and round. He put it over Marianne's head. "This is what I was really working on," he said. Marianne looked at it, and turned it over, revealing a button on the back. She pushed it, and the pendant bloomed into a mechanical flower, it's petals of metal twirling outward. In the center, was the earring Bog gave Marianne. A flower within a flower. It glistened under the moonlight.

"Bog," Marianne said quietly, putting a hand on her cheek.

"I felt bad you lost the other one, so I figured I'd make a replacement," Marianne let the pendant flower hang over her chest.

"I love it," she said with a smile. She pressed the button on the back of the pendant again, and the flower folded back up. "I really love it! It's like a secret,"

"Our secret," Bog said. Marianne looked up at him; he was blushing fiercely. He wrapped his arm tight around her, and put his other hand to her face. "Marianne," he said in a low, quiet voice. He leaned his face in toward hers, forehead against forehead. "Marianne, I can't even begin to prove how much meeting you has had an effect on me," he said, looking into her eyes. "You're an amazing woman, and I am completely unworthy of you," Marianne opened her mouth to protest, but Bog put a finger to her lips. "Despite this, I don't want to see you leave my life. I want to take this somewhere, see if this can bloom into something...more. I haven't felt this way in a long time, and I'm determined not to let it slip away from me again. So, Marianne," he put his knuckle below her chin, lifting her face up toward his. "would you be willing to go steady with me?" Marianne's eyes widened. She was quiet for a moment, unable to find her words. Then, she threw her arms around Bog's neck, pulled him in, and kissed him. Bog stumbled slightly, completely caught off guard by suddenness of the lips parted as Marianne let him go, a coy smile on her face. Bog was stunned, but in the best kind of way, a smile of pleasant surprise on his face. He took her face in his hands and kissed her back. Their lips danced over each other as the kiss became more passionate. Marianne wrapped her hands around Bog's neck, pulling him in even closer as she opened her mouth to his. They finally separated, staring back at each other. They burst into giggles, holding each other tight. Marianne felt Bog shiver.

"We should head back," she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's getting late," he replied. They separated as Bog headed back over to the airship's controls. It wasn't long before the airship began its descent back to the King estate.

They snuck back into the mansion as quietly as possible, which wasn't very since they were still in a fit of giggles. They would attempt to shush each other only to have the other burst into muffled laughter. They headed upstairs to Bog's room. Bog turned around to face Marianne.

"You know," he said, tapping his fingers together, "It is very late, and your room is an awfully long walk from here," Marianne let out a laugh.

"Why yes," she replied, stepping closer to him. "it is quite a walk,"

"And you look so very tired," he pushed her hair off her face. "Maybe you should just...stay with me tonight,"

"I don't know, Bog," she said, looking at him seductively, "anything could happen,"

"I promise to be a perfect gentleman,"

"Not _too_ much of a gentleman, I hope,"

"Well in that case," Bog wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into the air. Marianne wrapped her legs around his waist, and they kissed. Hard. Bog fumbled with the door handle. Once he got it open, he walked backwards until he fell onto his bed, Marianne on top of him. The two moved their hands all over each other, warming their bodies up from being outside. Bog introduced his tongue to hers, moving it greedily around her mouth. Marianne began to pull at his shirt, untucking it from his pants as she moved her hands up his chest. Bog pushed her off, standing up to take off his suspenders and his shirt. He threw his shirt aside, and jumped back onto the bed and over Marianne. Marianne giggled as Bog intertwined his fingers with hers, kissing her again. Marianne's legs lifted up into the air as they wrapped around his hips, pulling him close. They stayed like that for a while, their bodies molded to each other as they kissed. Finally, Bog turned over, laying next to Marianne, letting out a breath.

"Wow," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Marianne replied, hand on her chest.

"That was…"

"Really nice,"

"Mmm," Marianne turned over to Bog, her head on his chest, fingers running through his dark chest hair. Bog put an arm around her as he pulled the blanket over them. They cuddled tight, giving small kisses in between, before eventually drifting off to sleep together, this time as boyfriend and girlfriend.


	19. Battle on the Clocktower

The next morning, everyone had gathered into the dining room for breakfast courtesy of Plum; buttermilk pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream. When Bog and Marianne came down, they were met with claps and teasing, both of which made the two blush, but didn't repel them from each other like they used to. Griselda was the most ecstatic of the bunch.

"Marianne, you and your sister couldn't have come into our lives any sooner! We need someone like you both in our little family," she said excitedly. Dawn blushed while Marianne laughed, running her hand through her hair.

"Well, thank you, Griselda," Marianne said.

"Ah-ah-ah! Call me Mamma,"

"Mum!" Bog said in an exasperated tone.

"What? I'm trying to be welcoming!"

"No, you're scaring her off!" Marianne laughed, putting her hand on Bog's arm.

"Don't worry, I can handle it. If you want to see scary, you should've seen my ex's family," Dawn burst into giggles.

"Oh my God, now _they_ were a handful!" she laughed. "Roland's mom was a prime example of a mother-in-law from hell!" As the girls told horror stories of etiquette lessons and constant inspections, Stuff and Thang entered the room.

"Sir, message for you!" Stuff said.

"Who's it from?" Bog asked.

"It's from Miss Marianne and Miss Dawn's father," The room went silent.

"Read it," Bog said firmly. Stuff elbowed Thang.

"You read it," she said.

"I don't want to read it!" Thang protested.

"The messenger gave it to you!"

"Well, that's true," Thang cleared his throat. "Bog, we found the necklace. I will be waiting up on the old clock tower at ten o'clock am. Bring me my daughter back. _Both_ my daughters. I would suggest haste," Dawn and Marianne looked at each other, worry across their faces.

"Marianne, how does he know that? Did you tell him?" Dawn asked her sister.

"No, I didn't give him any details. I just told him I was staying in the city to keep an eye on you!"

"And even that's not accurate," Plum pointed out.

"How much do you think he knows?" Marianne asked Bog.

"Hard to say," Marianne looked down nervously. Bog stepped closer to her, taking her hands and kissing her forehead. "It's okay, love, we'll get through this together," Marianne let out a chuckle.

"Not exactly how I planned on telling him,"

"You won't be alone, Marianne," Dawn assured her.

"That's right; we're all going," Griselda stated.

"Alright, we'll set out as soon as we're done here," Bog said.

The clock tower rang ten times. Three airships floated in front of its face. Bog's cycle was parked in one of the airships. On the balcony of the tower waited Marianne's father, Roland, Sunny, and several mechs. Bog, Marianne, and Dawn stepped onto the balcony while Plum and Griselda waited on the airship. Marianne's father had a deep scowl on his face. He threw the necklace to Bog. Bog stretched out his cane, catching it along the shaft.

"There's your damned necklace," Marianne's father said spitefully. Bog took it off his cane and looked at it. It looked a little worse for wear, but other than that it was intact. Bog gave Dawn a pat on the shoulder, giving her a sad smile. Dawn frowned, but walked over to her father. Sunny stepped up to her, twiddling his thumbs.

"Dawn, I'm sorry," he said, looking up at her, "I'm sorry I got you kidnapped,"

"Sunny, it's okay. But do you think you can tell me why you did it?" Dawn asked gently. Sunny swallowed hard.

"I...I wanted to get you a primrose diamond. Something to prove...how I really feel about you…" Dawn's eyes widened. "You're more than just a friend to me, Dawn," Sunny took her hands into his. "To me, you're worth more than all of the primrose diamonds in the world. I love you," Dawn let out a gasp of pleasant surprise.

"Oh, Sunny," she said, tears forming in her eyes, "I feel the same,"

"Really? But, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you only saw me as a friend, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't want to lose my best friend over feelings I didn't know you shared. I'm sorry," Sunny smiled at her.

"Well, we can ruin our friendship together," Dawn hugged Sunny tight. She smiled at him, and Sunny leaned up, kissing her lips softly. Griselda let out an 'awww' from the airship, while Marianne's father let out a sigh of relief. He placed his hands together, looked up at the sky, and mouthed 'thank you'. No more letters of apology. He turned his attention back to Marianne.

"Marianne, it's time to come home," he said, holding his hand out. Marianne looked at Bog, then let out a sigh, taking a single step forward.

"Dad, there's something we need to discuss," she started.

"There's nothing to discuss! I can't believe you, Marianne! You disobeyed me! You ran off, putting yourself in danger, and then you're seen with this... _man_. You're too wild! You need someone to keep you grounded. I didn't want to do this, but I see no other options," Marianne's father sighed deeply. "Roland has been more than supportive of us through this fiasco. He's proven himself. He'll make an excellent husband for you," Roland stepped forward, grinning. Marianne stared at her father, hurt across her face.

"Dad, you're marrying me off? To Roland?! How could you do this to me?!"

"How could you do _this_ to _me_?! I've always given you your independence, Marianne, but now you're doing nothing but breaking my heart. It doesn't bode well for the family business. Now, come home. We've plans to make," Marianne stepped back next to Bog, taking his hand. She glared at her father.

"Dad," she said firmly. "remember how I said you would be one of the first people to know if I found someone?" Horror spread across her father's face, followed by rage.

"BOG, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

"More like what has she done to me," Bog replied calmly. He looked down at Marianne, a smile on his face. "She's an incredible woman, full of life and passion, and she has completely stolen my heart," he looked back at Marianne's father. "My actions were wrong, Fay, I was wrong. I shouldn't have put your family through this. I'm sorry,"

"You think an apology from _you_ will make up for what you've done?!"

"Dad, Bog's not a bad guy! He just made a stupid mistake!" Dawn chimed in, standing in front of her father. "He treated me well, and treated Marianne well! Give him a chance, please!"

"Stay out of this!" Marianne's father put his hands on Dawn's shoulders and moved her aside. "Marianne, I demand you come home this instant!"

"No." Marianne said. Suddenly, Roland stepped forward, drawing a sword from his side, pointing it at Bog.

"Well then, it's clear what comes next!" Roland said, taking stance. "Since Marianne will not listen to her father. King, I challenge you to a duel! The winner will win the hand of fair Marianne!" Marianne let out a groan.

"Roland, this is ridiculous,"

"No, no," Bog interrupted. "It's alright. I accept the challenge," Marianne looked up at Bog in disbelief, to which he looked back and gave her a wink. She smiled, and stepped back while Bog unsheathed his sword from his cane. The two men took stance, circling round each other. Roland lunged first as he tried to swing his sword across Bog's chest. Bog moved back, avoiding the swing, and sidestepped, lunging toward Roland. Roland parried and counterattacked, which Bog easily blocked. Metal clashed as the fight went on. Roland proved a formidable foe, but the battle was clearly in Bog's favor. Roland could see his chances dwindling. He moved in close, and kicked Bog's hand hard. Bog let out a cry of pain, and Roland took the chance to lunge at him. Bog swiftly took up his rapier with his other hand, spun out of Roland's lunge, and lunged forward, tapping Roland on the chest.

"I win," Bog said in a low voice, a mix between triumphant and threatening. Roland glowered at Bog as cheers of his victory rang out. Marianne came over and took the sword from Bog, keeping it on Roland as Bog cradled his bleeding hand. To their surprise, a wicked smile grew on Roland's face.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen," Roland said menacingly. "But I _never_ lose, especially to a cockroach like him! So, Marianne, I'd suggest you come with me before this gets ugly,"

"Go to hell, Roland," Marianne spat at him. Roland simply shrugged, then put his pinkie and his thumb in his mouth and blew. A loud whistle came from his mouth, and the mechs behind him all stood at attention. Roland turned to face them, then pointed at the clock tower. The mechs nodded in unison, then all jumped into action, heading into the inner workings of the clock tower. There was a loud screech of metal against metal, and the clock tower began to shake. They were destroying the tower. Marianne's father glared at Roland.

"Roland! What do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill us all?"

"No, sir, just the ones in my way," In the confusion, Roland ran toward Bog, tackling him to the ground. He threw a punch, hitting Bog square in the face. Roland went to punch again, but Marianne intervened, hitting Roland right across the jaw. Roland went down, and Marianne helped Bog up. The clock tower began to shake even harder.

"We need to do something!" Bog exclaimed as he leaned on Marianne.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. Bog pointed to Dawn.

"Dawn, take your father and your boyfriend and evacuate everyone in the area! I'm going to set off a failsafe and get my mechs over here,"

"You got it, Boggy!" Dawn motioned her father and Sunny to get on her father's airship, and they sailed down. Bog and Marianne ran onto Bog's airship, and Bog removed a panel under the airship's controls. He reached in, and pressed a button. Marianne looked down, and saw thousands of small, spider-like mechs heading toward the tower. They began climbing the tower, forming a supportive structure, trying to keep the tower from falling. Bog headed to his cycle.

"I've got to go down there and see what I can do to stabilize the tower!" he shouted over the sound of breaking metal. Marianne ran up to him.

"I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Marianne, please! It's too dangerous!"

"That's why you need me!" Bog hesitated, but nodded, and the two got on the cycle.

"Mum, get the ship out of here!" he said to Griselda.

"You better come out of there alive or I'm gonna kill you!" she called out as they drove off, Marianne holding tight to Bog. Bog carefully maneuvered the cycle into the clock tower. Smoke billowed from the center, blinding them for a moment. Bog pushed the cycle through, and they saw the mechs breaking the inner mechanisms apart. He drove the cycle, scaring the mechs away. They jumped off the cycle and ran toward the center mechanism. Bog looked it over quickly. He turned to Marianne.

"I'm gonna head up. You man the controls," She nodded and headed over to the controls while Bog rode his cycle up to the cogs above. Marianne watched Bog carefully jump over to the cogs, doing his best to put them back together.

"Marianne! Turn the switch on your right!" he shouted down. She looked down. There were several switches, but she chose the one on her farthest most right. The cogs began to move, and Bog jumped back on his cycle, heading to the next set. Marianne was impressed at well Bog knew the tower; he must've had to do maintenance on it in the past. She listened carefully for his instructions, doing her best to keep up with Bog. Suddenly, a large chunk of the tower came falling down, almost hitting Marianne. She jumped out of the way, and watched in horror as the controls were smashed. She got up, and yelled to Bog what happened. Bog drove the cycle down to her.

"There's nothing more I can do," he said, "this tower's coming down,"

"Then let's get out of here," Marianne replied, hopping on the cycle. She grabbed Bog tight, and the two rode up, avoiding falling debris. Bog pushed his cycle as fast as it could go, barely squeezing back out through the entrance they came in as it collapsed. Bog drove away as the tower slowly fell on itself, the only thing keeping it from falling forward were the thousands of mechs along its sides. It collapsed straight down, leaving nothing but dust. Marianne looked around; it appeared that Dawn got everyone in the area out safely. She let out a sigh of relief, resting her head against Bog's back.

The group met up at the foot of the clock tower, which was nothing but a pile of metal and rock. Dawn and Griselda ran over and hugged both Bog and Marianne tight. Roland and his airship were seen flying miles away into the sky. He was long gone. Marianne's father stepped forward.

"Bog, I owe you an apology. It seems I had made a serious error in judgement,"

"Fay, I kidnapped your daughter over a necklace. I don't blame you," Bog chuckled.

"Regardless, you saved a lot of lives here today," he sighed, "It will take me a while to get used to it, but if you take care of my daughter, then I will allow her to see you,"

"Oh, Dad," Marianne spoke up, "you know I was going to date Bog regardless of what you thought, right?"

"Hmph. I figured as much," Marianne let out a laugh, and she jumped into Bog's arms, giving him a kiss.


	20. Epilogue

Marianne couldn't be more excited for this day. She had been waiting two years for it. She spun in a little circle in front of her mirror and admired how she looked in her mother's wedding gown as it billowed in the air and gently fell back over her legs. Long, white gloves ran up her arms, and her veil teased over her bare shoulder. Three mechanical birds flew around her head as they adorned white roses among her short brown locks.

"Marianne?" she heard her sister call from outside the room. "Are you finished?"

"Come on in!" Marianne sang. The birds took to their perch as Dawn walked in, carrying a three month old baby in her arms.

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn squealed, "Look at you!" She motioned the baby to Marianne. "Look at your mommy, Helena! Doesn't she look so pretty?" Helena reached blinked up at her aunt. Helena had her mommy's wild brown hair and her daddy's bright blue eyes. She pursed her lips together and spit. The two sisters laughed. Marianne's father walked in, a smile on his face.

"You ready, Marianne?" he asked her, holding his arm out for her. She took it, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Never been more ready," she said confidently. Dawn went ahead to take her seat, and Marianne and her father headed outside to the aisle, with Bog waiting at the end, a look of awe on his face as Marianne came out. She smiled. This was the wedding day she always dreamed of.


End file.
